Aftermath 7: Attack of the Bebes
by Deliverer
Summary: The Bebes are back, and they want Kim as their queen. How do they draw her out? Kidnap her friends and enemies, of course. Will it work? Possibly. Will they be stopped? That depends. Can Kim and Drakken's teams work together without killing each other? And will Monkey Fist be willing to share a secret of Monkey Powers with Ron? It could cost him, but it could also save them all.
1. Bebe Returns

_**Kim Possible: Attack of the Bebes**_

(A/N: I'm doing pretty well with getting these stories up so far. Here's hoping my Kim Possible kick doesn't die down for a while, though I'm neglecting a bunch of others series' I've been posting. I feel bad about _that_. Anyway, enjoy.)

Bebes Return

"Dinner, far _me_? Wha's the occasion, lass?" Killigan asked DNAmy.

"Well, Duff honey, I never got to thank you for standing up for me," Amy replied.

"Et was no trouble," Duff replied, brushing it off.

"But Monty and Drakken are your bestest _friends_. You almost got into a fight with my honey bunches for me," Amy said.

"Meh, et was nothin' Ah haven't dealt wi' befar. Tha' fight was peanuts compared t' some we've had," Killigan

"I know, but I'm still really grateful," she said.

"Ah was taught t' treat a lass properly. Monkey Fist lost tha' bit o' decorum and got obnoxious. Ah put him en his place," Killigan said, though honestly his ego was definitely singing at the moment.

"I'm glad you did. Monty's words were hurting," Amy pouted, folding her arms. "What do I have to _do_?"

"If Ah can speak frankly, lassie, give et up. Ah'm not above sayin' flat out he don't love ye', and he never _will_," Duff said.

"But _why_ won't my little Monty Monkey pudd'n and pie love me?" Amy asked.

"Lassie, he's en love wi' power," Killigan said. "There esn't any room far a lass en his life. If any woman ever won him over, et would be a miracle."

"Why can't _I_ be that miracle?" Amy asked dejectedly.

"Some things just are no' meant to be," Killigan assured. "Ah'm no' sure wha' else Ah can tell ye'."

"Oh poo. It's no fair," Amy sulked.

KP

All at once a flash darted by the window, startling the duo. "Wha' was tha'?" Killigan asked, quickly rising. Amy followed him.

The two exited the house. "I don't see anything," Amy whispered. Suddenly another flash zoomed by and they gasped. "What on _Earth_?" Amy asked, cautiously going out onto the sidewalk and looking around.

"Amy!" Duff suddenly called. Amy screamed as three robot women suddenly came to a stop in front of her! She backed away in horror and into Duff. Killigan pushed her behind him and drew his golf clubs. "Ah know those robots."

"Who are they, Duffy?" Amy fearfully asked.

"The Bebes, Drakken's rebel creations," Killigan replied. "He told us all about _them_."

"They must be after _you_!" Amy exclaimed in fear. "They're trying to get to Drew!"

"The golfer is not our concern," one of the robots said.

"We are seeking another," a second declared.

"Where is Kim Possible?" the third asked. Duff and Amy exchanged looks. If they were desperate enough to come after Kim's enemies, the two were pretty sure betraying her location wouldn't be in _their_ best interests _either_. They had to send these things on a wild goose chase and alert Kim and Drakken!

"Uh, she's in Japan," Amy lamely lied. Instantly the Bebes raced off.

"Come on, lassie. We do no' have much time," Killigan urgently said, taking Amy's arm and pulling her along.

KP

Amelia's eyes flickered tiredly open and she breathed deeply in. She blinked and found herself looking at a ninja. "Hirotaka?" she asked.

The ninja sighed and removed his hood. Her guess was correct. "How are you feeling?" he questioned.

"Fine, I guess. Just… just sore, and humiliated. Gods, how can anyone make so many mistakes in one lifetime?" she asked.

"Mistakes are a part of life," Hirotaka assured, smiling softly. "I believe Tara is downstairs cooking for you. Bonnie is watching Hana."

"They've been really great," she said. There was silence a long moment as she closed her eyes again. "Thank you," she murmured after a moment.

"I only regret I was not sooner," Hirotaka said, bowing to her and looking guilty.

"Hey, don't be like that. It wasn't your fault," she said, reaching up and taking his hand.

He looked down at her hand in his a long moment. Finally he closed his own over it, saying, "I know. It still feels as though I could have done more."

"You can't change what happened to me," she said. They heard footsteps approaching.

"I must go," he said. "Before they see me here."

"Yeah, sure," she said, blushing. "Goodbye." He smirked then bent, kissing her hand softly.

"You must take care of yourself," he said. "Farewell, Amelia." Immediately he drew his hood up and crept silently out the window, vanishing into thin air.

KP

Kim and Ron walked down the road. "What a test," Ron groaned in complaint.

"Tell me about it," Kim agreed. "So not the big."

"Are you kidding? It was _insane_. I had to _guess_ my way through it," Ron said, startled and shocked at her declaration.

"Oh, uh, I mean, ooh. Ron, why didn't you _tell_ me you were struggling?" Kim asked worriedly.

"I thought I _had_ it," Ron replied. "Hey, where's Monique, by the way?"

"I don't know. She said she was running late and caught a ride," Kim replied.

KP

Monique screamed in terror, clinging tightly onto Fukushima as he tore down the streets of Middleton on a motorbike. "I thought you said you were a safe driver!" she yelled.

"I am," he answered.

"Boy, you've lost your mind!" Monique yelled. "I took you up on this offer because I was late! I'd rather be late than dead!" She screamed as Fukushima gunned it and hit a jump. She shrieked again as the bike wavered. For a terrifying moment she thought it would crash! Fukushima quickly got control, though, and continued on.

Monique began laughing, forcing herself to relax and try and enjoy the ride. "Having fun?" he asked.

"Maybe a little," she admitted.

KP

Kim and Ron looked up in surprise on hearing a motorcycle roaring into the parking lot. "Hirotaka and Monique?" Ron asked on seeing the passengers

Kim gasped, exclaiming, "No way. That's _Fukushima_, with Monique!"

"Fukushima? I thought she hated him," Ron said.

"She does," Kim said, confused. "But she was running late. Maybe she had no choice."

"Fukushima, you the bomb!" Monique exclaimed excitedly, leaping from the motorcycle and taking off the helmet.

"Domo, Monique," he replied, bowing to her then removing his own helmet.

"Monique! You, him, why?" Kim asked as she and Ron approached them.

"I had no choice, but man did I end up enjoying it," Monique enthusiastically replied. "You have _got_ to teach me some of those sick moves," she added, turning to Fukushima.

"What means this sick?" Fukushima asked. "I do not think you mean it as being ill?"

"Oh, right, English is your second language. Sick is a slang term. It means, you know, cool, awesome, really, really amazing," Monique translated.

"I see," Fukushima said. He could understand Hirotaka and Yori's distaste for English slang now.

"Hey, where's Yori and Hirotaka?" Ron asked.

"They too will be arriving by motorbike very shortly," Fukushima replied. Sure enough the brother and sister pulled up to them on Hirotaka's bike, and to their shock it was Yori driving.

The two climbed off, Hirotaka looking slightly pale and saying, "You are improving, Yori. But there is still quite a bit you need to learn. Like not to dart in front of cars crossing at an intersection… and not to drive in the opposite lane in order to pass a semi when there is another semi coming the other way." Yori grinned innocently, guiltily shrugging. The others blinked blankly at the two.

KP

Meanwhile, at Drakken's lair the good Doctor, Shego, and Monkey Fist were listening in shock to DNAmy and Duff's story. "Oh great, just what we needed. Dr. D's robots rampaging around hunting us down!" Shego shot angrily.

"It wasn't my fault they turned!" Drakken protested.

"Uh, yeah, quoting now. 'If we are perfect, why do we follow one who is not perfect?'" Shego said, quoting the Bebes' very words before they'd turned on Drakken, as he'd told them to her.

"Nrrgh, I talked too much, okay?! Happy?" Drakken replied.

"Well that will hardly prevent them from searching us out now, _will_ it?" Monkey Fist asked. "We should put a stop to this nonsense before they clue in to the fact that capturing her enemies would draw Kim Possible and the buffoon out in a heartbeat."

"Aye," Killigan agreed.

"We should warn Kim, don't you think?" Amy asked.

"She has a point. Let Kimmie do her little saving the world shtick. We should just lie low," Shego backed.

"Fine, we'll send a message to her via her little friend Wade Lode," Drakken said, instantly getting on his computer and typing quickly. He sent it through numerous different channels, ensuring it wouldn't be too easy to trace, and sent it off. "Happy? Now can we focus on avoiding the Bebes?"

"Ah'll return t' ma island. They canno' get me there. At least no' easily," Killigan said.

"And I shall return to my castle," Monkey Fist said.

"Good, Shego and I will stay here. It's one of the more secret lairs we have. What of you, Amy?" Drakken asked.

"The lass can stay wi' me. She'll be safer there," Killigan said.

"Ooh, goodie! A slumber party!" Amy excitedly exclaimed.

"Do no' call it tha'," Duff warned. Amy giggled and grinned excitedly.


	2. MIA

_**Kim Possible: Attack of the Bebes**_

(A/N: Second up today.)

MIA

Kim's Kimmunicator watch rang. Quickly she looked into it, saying, "Talk to me Wade."

"Drakken's sent you an e-mail," Wade replied.

"Excuse me?" she asked.

"You heard right," Wade confirmed. "And it's big." Wade quickly patched the e-mail through.

Kim gasped. "The Bebes are _back_?!" she exclaimed.

"What? Oh man, not again!" Ron complained.

"The what now's?" Monique asked.

"Psycho robots bent on taking over the _world_," Ron replied.

"Drakken's pet projects turned rebel," Kim added.

"Robots…" Fukushima incredulously repeated.

"Robots," Rufus confirmed.

"They are troublesome?" Yori asked.

"Uh, understatement of the _century_," Ron replied.

"Super-fast, super-strong, super-agile, and super-psychotic," Kim agreed. "They have a hive mentality, making them all the more dangerous."

"And they are after you?" Hirotaka questioned.

"No big, but they might go after Drakken and co to _find_ me," Kim said. "Drakken's seriously freaked."

"So are we helping Drakken or just looking into this?" Ron asked.

"I'm not sure. I guess it's more of a working _together_ thing?" she replied. It was more of an uncertain question than an answer, though.

"This is most strange," Yori remarked.

"And most dangerous," Fukushima said.

"We will have to proceed with the utmost caution," Hirotaka agreed.

KP

Fukushima and Monique were racing Hirotaka, now driving, and Yori, down a back country path. "You have lost your touch, Fukushima!" Hirotaka called over.

"My brother, this has hardly even begun!" Fukushima replied to his friend.

"We're gonna wipe the floor with you two!" Monique boasted. "Woo hoo!" she screamed in delight.

"I fear it will be _us_ to defeat _you_," Yori answered, smiling.

"They stand no chance," Hirotaka said. He spotted a root, wide and hopefully strong enough to support the weight of a motorbike. He hit it full speed and they flew up it as if it were a ramp. The brother and sister cleared the briar blocking their way and tore onwards.

"Watch out!" Monique called to Fukushima. Fukushima gritted his teeth and screeched to a stop, unable to turn sharply enough to hit the jump.

"Curse them both!" he exclaimed angrily, turning off the bike.

"So not cool!" Monique complained. She whipped out her cell to call Hirotaka.

Hirotaka, quite a ways ahead, felt his phone vibrate and brought the bike to a stop. He smirked on seeing the name displayed. Monique. He opened it and asked, "Do you admit defeat?" Yori giggled.

"Fine, you win. Just get back here and help us out," Monique replied, watching Fukushima examining the bike. Just then she looked up and screamed. They were surrounded by a group of _robots_!

Fukushima quickly followed her gaze and gasped. He leapt to his feet, saying, "These must be the Bebes!"

"No, you _think_?" Monique tensely replied.

"Monique? Hello? What has happened?" Hirotaka demanded.

"The Bebes are here! Hiro, Yori, get back here stat!" Monique called.

"Look out!" Fukushima exclaimed, pulling Monique down. She dropped her phone, which promptly broke. Fukushima leapt back up. "Fight!" he ordered.

"We want Kim Possible," one of the bots said.

"We find her through you," another declared.

"How better than through friends and enemies?" the third asked.

"Uh oh," Monique said. The Bebes lunged and Fukushima drew his Sais, instantly attacking the bots and doing a fair job of keeping track of them all. Monique grabbed a stick and began striking at them, for all the good _that_ would do.

"We cannot keep this up!" Fukushima called to her.

"Hiro, Yori!" Monique screamed as suddenly the bots managed to down Fukushima. Immediately she was seized as well. She shrieked, struggling desperately, but the next moment the Bebes bolted, their two prisoners in hand!

KP

"Hurry, Hirotaka! They will not be able to stop them alone!" Yori exclaimed.

"I am hurrying," he answered. The two reached the briar and leapt off of the bike. They forced their way through the mesh, ignoring the pain from the scratches and bruises. They reached the clearing and gasped. There were signs of a vicious battle, and Fukushima and Monique were gone!

"We are too late!" Yori exclaimed in dismay.

"Fukushima!" Hirotaka called. "Fukushima! Monique!" Silence.

"Brother, we must tell Kim and Stoppable-San, before anyone else goes missing," Yori said. Hirotaka desperately scanned around, but he knew he could do nothing anymore. Finally he bowed his head and nodded. Quickly the two ran back to the motorbike and drove away.

KP

"This has been so much _fun_!" Amy squealed. "I learned how to golf."

"And Ah learned how t' bake those delightful cookies," Duff mused, smirking affectionately at Amy.

"This is the best slumber party ever," she said.

"Et's no' a slumber party!" Duff instantly protested, smirk falling to a furious glare. "Et's hidin' out."

"Oh poo, you take all the fun out of sleepovers," Amy complained.

"All right, already. What do ye' want t' do far fun, then?" he demanded.

"Ooh, I know, let's play Twenty Questions!" Amy exclaimed. "Me first!"

Just then there was a loud bang. They both gasped. After a long moment, Duff asked, "Wha' was tha'?"

"It was _my_ turn first," Amy teased, though her expression was serious. The two cautiously rose from the cushions and silently went towards the origin of the sound. They gasped. The door was thrown open!

"_No_ one could have done tha' so quickly," Duff said.

"Unless they were super-strong?" Amy tightly asked. Duff started, instantly catching on.

"No… They couldn't have. How would they even _get_ here?!" Duff demanded.

"Do not question us, human," a voice said.

The two gasped and spun. "The _Bebes_!" Amy exclaimed in terror.

Duff instantly dropped golf balls and began shooting. They struck the bots but nothing happened! "Aye, they're indestructible!" Killigan exclaimed in alarm.

"Run!" Amy ordered, grabbing his arm. The two immediately bolted outside, racing through the golf course. "This is so, so bad," she said.

All at once they were cut off and gasped. "You cannot escape Bebe," the second bot said.

"We have come for you," the third declared.

"And then Kim Possible will come to _us_," the first said. Killigan and DNAmy were grabbed before they could even move. They screamed in terror. The bots zipped off leaving the island empty.

KP

"No way," Kim said in alarm on hearing of Fukushima and Monique's disappearance.

"KP, they're after our friends!" Ron exclaimed.

"That's totally it. _No_ one messes with my people," Kim said furiously. "Come on, guys, we're going after them."

"Kim! Urgent message from Drakken!" Wade suddenly said from the watch.

"No time, Wade. Monique and Fukushima were just kidnapped by the Bebes!" Kim exclaimed.

"So were Killigan and DNAmy!" Wade exclaimed.

The group froze, gasping. "Oh, _this_ just got personal on _all_ sides. They've taken on the _wrong_ two teams," Ron growled.

"Team Drakken and Team Possible? Good luck, guys," Wade said, smirking.

"We will need it," Hirotaka pessimistically replied.

KP

The two groups met up in Bueno Nacho, seeing as anywhere else would be just inviting a bloodbath between them. This was a neutral ground. "This all started with _your_ bots," Ron accused Drakken.

"Oh shove it up your…" Drakken began.

"Drew please, there are ladies present!" Monkey Fist sharply cut off, gesturing to Kim, Shego, and Yori.

"Nrrgh, fine," Drakken sulked.

"They're trying to get to me by kidnapping my friends and enemies. Bad news for _them_, it won't work," Kim said.

"Yeah, mmm hmm, and what happens if a body or two shows up?" Shego challenged. Kim started and looked a moment afraid.

"It is obvious that all of us are targets, but we must also determine who else is at risk," Yori declared.

"I'm with _her_," Monkey Fist agreed. "The Seniors are at a high risk, and so is my mother. I will _not_ have the only family I have left abducted and killed by those psychopathic robots."

"What about Bates?" Shego asked.

"When I said family, Bates was included," Monkey Fist replied.

"Never saw you as much of a family guy," Kim wryly remarked.

"I'm not!" Monkey Fist insisted, but he couldn't say much else. At present, he had nothing to prove otherwise.

"Hana is in grave danger as well," Hirotaka solemnly said, bowing his head. "And Amelia."

"Then we start _there_," Kim stated. "Hiro, you go check on Amelia. Ron, check on Hana." She couldn't let the villains know Hana was with Amelia, or their hiding place would be discovered. She might as well make it sound as if they were in two different areas. "Yori and I will start looking for the Bebes' lair."

"Good. Shego and I will assist in that endeavor," Drakken stated. "Monkey Fist, you may want to hide away your mother and valet. Let's not be too concerned about the Senior's, at present."

"Right," Monkey Fist agreed, nodding.

"And for the love of Pete, be careful," Drakken added. "The _last_ thing I needed is another missing ally."

"Where shall we all meet?" Monkey Fist questioned.

"Hopefully near the Bebe hive," Shego hinted to Kim.

"I'll patch all of you the coordinates ASAP," Kim replied, frowning at her enemy. She'd already determined to do just _that_, and _before_ Shego's hint. "Let's move." Immediately they all separated.


	3. Robo Kim

_**Kim Possible: Attack of the Bebes**_

(A/N: It seems like all hope is lost, but the villains and heroes have only just _begun_ this war.)

Robo Kim

Drakken, Kim, Yori, and Shego were all searching fervently for a hint as to where the Bebes might have gone. "You programmed these things and now you can't _find_ them?" Shego reproachfully asked Drakken.

"Nrrgh, they weren't supposed to rebel," Drakken defended. "That was _your_ job."

"Yeah, uh huh, cute Dr. D, but now look where we are!" Shego yelled.

"Our heads are being hunted by killer robots devoid of almost all human emotion," Kim backed angrily.

"Oh you are _not_ pinning this on me!" Drakken defended.

"Yes we are!" Shego and Kim said together.

"Excuse me, but is _this_ perhaps a sign?" Yori asked, gesturing at the computer she'd been searching. The others blinked and crossed over to her.

"A fortress?" Kim asked.

"Quite a leap from a _hive_," Shego remarked, incredulous.

"What makes you think _that's_ where they are?" Drakken asked, leaning on Shego's shoulders curiously.

"It is isolated and private. Strange activity has been reported in the area. And this," Yori replied. She flipped a page and pointed to a picture of some shadowy outline that was without a doubt a Bebe racing by.

"Good work _Yori_," Kim praised.

"Domo," Yori replied, bowing.

"Right. Problem solved. Send the coordinates and let's move," Shego stated. She turned to dart out but gasped on seeing a robot right behind them! She cried out in pain as it sent her flying!

KP

"Shego!" Drakken and Kim exclaimed together. Shego nimbly leapt up and gaped at the bots her boss had created, this being the first time she'd actually seen them face-to-face. The others spun and gasped. Shego scowled and easily leapt up and flipped, landing by the others with hands lit.

"You want to play? Let's play," she challenged.

"Three to four odds, this is ours," Kim said.

Immediately the three girls leapt ahead with battle cries and began attacking the bots. Drakken gaped then scowled. Time to do something about those robots. He dove into a drawer and pulled out a high frequency. It had worked before, maybe it would work again. Of course, he hadn't been there the second time Kim had battled them. He aimed it and shot. The Bebes paused a moment.

"Analysis complete," one said.

"Threat level, average," the second declared.

"Priority, low," the third declared. Drakken gasped. It wasn't working! Quickly he shut it off. Time to try something else.

"Dr. D, hurry it up please!" Shego barked, infuriated that her energy blasts and scratches weren't doing any lasting damage. The robots were regenerating! Somehow they'd upgraded!

"I'm coming!" Drakken replied. He instantly called out his vines and sent them flying to the Bebes, quickly ensnaring them. "_That's_ how we do it!" he boasted.

KP

The four approached the captive bots. "Where are the others?!" Kim demanded.

"Foliage analysis, running," Bebe one said.

"Analysis complete," Bebe two declared.

"Weakness to fire and sharp objects," Bebe three added.

"Destroy," all three said together. Immediately their arms turned to knives. Drakken gasped in horror! His vines almost squealed and instantly began retreating. Once Bebe Two's arm was free, she turned it into a torch and burned the vines. Drakken cried out in pain. Wait, pain? Oh no. Were the vines beginning to become part of his _body_?! Why else should he be able to feel their hurt?

"Drakken!" Shego exclaimed, seeing her boss wither and back instantly away. He tripped over a table and cried out. Shego scowled and leapt at the Bebes in fury, tearing into them. They were free, though, and fast. Kim and Yori leapt to join her, and for a moment it looked like they would win. All at once, however, the Bebes pulled away and ran to Drakken. Drakken cried out in alarm as they caught him in their robotic limbs. The three girls stopped with gasps.

"Let him go, Bebes!" Kim ordered.

"Threat minimal. Proceed," Bebe One said. The three began to shake, ready to race out.

"Oh no you don't!" Shego shot.

"Shego, no!" Kim and Yori cried out. Too late. Shego had let fury rule her. She pounced with a battle cry, but the Bebes were ready and snatched her! Before Kim and Yori could reach them, the three robots had bolted, Drakken and Shego _with_ them!

"This is most unfortunate," Yori gravely said, bowing her head. Kim scowled. That was it. Those robots were going down.

KP

"Mother, hello?" Monkey Fist called into his castle. "Bates?" No replies. He tensed. This wasn't good. "Mother!" he called again, more demandingly.

He heard a noise and gasped, dropping into a fighting pose. "Son, whatever is the matter?" Nane asked, coming out of the library looking annoyed.

"Mother! Are you quite all right? Where's Bates?" Monkey Fist asked.

"I'm perfectly fine, Montgomery. As for Bates, it was his day off," she replied.

"Thank heavens. Mother, we need to get out of here now," he said, taking her arm.

"Good heavens, what for?" she asked, though she didn't argue.

"Drew invented a trio of psychotic robots called Bebe, of all the ridiculous things. They rebelled and now are intent on hunting down and abducting all those Kim Possible has recently been in contact with. They wish to draw her out, though why I cannot fathom," Monkey Fist replied.

"Gracious, what messes you get yourself into," Nane said, shaking her head exasperatedly.

"It was hardly my fault this time!" he protested.

She gasped and screamed, "Monty, look out!"

Monkey Fist could hardly spin before he felt a tackle. He cried out in pain as he was slammed against a wall and then down to the ground. He looked up with a gasp. "The Bebes!" he exclaimed. They moved to attack again, but nimbly Monkey Fist dodged them. Nane, gaping in shock and hardly able to believe her eyes, forgot there were supposed to be three and not two. That mistake cost her when suddenly she was seized from behind. She screamed in alarm. "Mum!" Monkey Fist called from the roof, quickly looking down. He scowled then pounced at the Bebe with a monkey shriek, knocking her away from his mother.

Nane leapt up and ran away quickly. The Bebe and Monkey Fist rolled on the floor. All at once the Monkey Ninjas were there like ghosts, attacking the other two Bebes and the one after their master. Even with the monkey's attacking, though, the two Bebes not fighting Monkey Fist went after Nane. In a heartbeat the robots had caught the old lady again. They raced out without hesitancy, monkeys falling off of them. Monkey Fist himself was thrown, unaware that his mother was no longer there. The Bebe leapt up and seized him, only to be attacked by monkeys. She managed to get away from them by releasing the Monkey Lord. She shot an icy glare at Monkey Fist, decided it wasn't in her best interests to go after him again, then raced out. Monkey Fist, panting, rose and said, "Well, that was a close one, wouldn't you agree, mother?" No replied. He blinked and looked around. "Mother?" he repeated. She wasn't there! He gasped and paled. They had his _mother_! He scowled murderously. The monkeys began to shriek, sensing their master's unbridled fury.

KP

Amelia listened in shock and horror, Bonnie and Tara looking just as flabbergasted. When Hirotaka and Ron were done explaining, Amelia swallowed and said, "Take the baby and go. I can't defend myself in this condition, and Bonnie and Tara may be good, but they're not Kim. I'm a sitting duck. You need to get Hana to safety."

"We are not leaving you," Hirotaka stated firmly. Ron held a whimpering Hana tightly.

"Hiro's right. If _one_ of us leaves, we _all_ leave," Ron backed.

"I can only tell you I'll try, but Hana needs to be kept safe," Amelia replied, rising from the bed though still in pain. She'd had multiple broken bones that were only recently healed, after all.

"Fair enough," Hirotaka agreed. He quickly picked up Amelia and he and Ron raced for the door, Bonnie and Tara following.

"Oh man, I have a bad feeling about this," Ron said, holding Hana tightly.

Tara reached the door first and pulled it open. She screamed in horror. The others slid to a stop and gasped. The _Bebes_! "Are those…" Hirotaka began.

"Not good, not good, not good!" Ron exclaimed. "Hiro, take her!" he ordered, shoving Hana into Amelia's arms. He crouched, feeling his powers coming to light. He knew that this time, at least, he was in control. Before he could react, though, gas suddenly appeared from the Bebes, sending all of the humans into coughing fits.

"It is knockout gas!" Hirotaka exclaimed. "Get back!" Too late. Ron collapsed to the ground, Bonnie following him, then Tara.

"Hiro, run!" Amelia ordered, squirming out of Hirotaka's arms and shoving Hana into them. She pushed him roughly out of the gas and collapsed the next moment, unconscious. Hirotaka, still dazed from the fumes, leapt up and fled with his sister. The Bebes darted after them, but Hirotaka managed to elude them. He leapt form a window and vanished into the shadows. The Bebes were scanning for him and Hana, he knew. Quickly, swiftly, he slipped away before they could find him.

KP

Hirotaka was walking down the street with his sister. He didn't know where to go, as Kim hadn't sent in coordinates yet. Just then his phone rang. He instantly grabbed it, saying, "Hello?"

"Hiro, you're okay! Get the others and meet us, now!" Kim exclaimed.

"Kim, the others are gone! The Bebes took them. All that remains is Hana and I," Hirotaka gravely said. "And I feel that soon we will be gone as well. There is something watching us closely."

Yori gasped, paling. Seeing as Kim's phone was on speakerphone, she'd heard her brother's every word. "Hirotaka, you must run from there! Protect our sister! Brother, come back to me," the ninja girl pled.

"Yori, calm yourself, sister. There is still hope as long as even one of us is free," Hirotaka replied. Just then his phone was shot out of his hand. He gasped and whirled. He was instantly surrounded by the Bebes. He scowled, dropping into a fighting pose. He could escape them, but it was a big risk, and with his infant sister in his arms he wasn't about to try. Instead he sighed and relaxed, standing up and letting his fighting muscles rest. He surrendered, for now.

KP

"Hirotaka! Hitoraka!" Yori screamed. No reply. Yori and Kim exchanged dismayed looks.

"They have Ron and Rufus too! And probably Amelia, Bonnie, and Tara!" Kim exclaimed.

"We must contact the others and see who is left," Yori urgently said.

"On it," Kim replied. Quickly she tried to reach them.

Monkey Fist heard the device Drakken had supplied them each with at Bueno Nacho, beeping. He seized it and quickly looked. Kim was calling in. "Ah Miss Possible. Greetings. Quite a relief to hear from you," he said cordially, answering it.

"Monkey Fist, you're the only one picking up. Drakken and Shego were kidnapped. All of our friends are gone, including Hana!" Kim exclaimed.

"_What_? You let them get the _weapon_?!" Monkey Fist demanded, forgetting all phone etiquette. Recovering himself he continued in a more polite tone, "Wait. Drakken and Shego as _well_? Oh rot, this isn't good. My mother was taken just now. If not for my monkey ninjas, _I_ would be gone _too_. Where is this lair of theirs? I want my allies _back_. Please tell me you've located it."

"Way ahead of you, Monkey Man," Kim replied. Quickly she gave him the coordinates of the base and where they would meet.

ES

The three met up at the meeting place, each looking grave. "We need to move fast and we need to move efficiently. Who knows what could be happening to the others," Kim said.

"I fear greatly for my brother," Yori agreed.

"How do you think _I_ feel?" Monkey Fist asked, flanked by his ninjas. "I say we should go in. My powers are at full fruition, the Bebes won't stand a chance."

"Unless there are a lot of them. They've done that before," Kim warned. "Mystical powers or not, numbers overwhelm."

"Then what do you propose we _do_?" Monkey Fist demanded.

"We need a way in. We could blow a hole in the wall as a makeshift entry point. Too bad Killigan isn't around," Kim replied.

"Fireworks should do the trick," Monkey Fist said. "They weren't exactly a recreational past time in Ancient China. They were made for war."

"Can you supply?" Kim asked.

"What do you think my ninjas are packing?" Monkey Fist asked, gesturing to his minions.

"Good. I'll be the distraction. It's _me_ they want, not _you_ two. When I go to them it should clear you both from any danger. They won't be bothering to search you out once I'm in their clutches," Kim said.

"And if this, as you say 'backfires' and you are hurt… or worse?" Yori asked.

"Then forget about me. Get the others _out_," Kim declared.

"But Kim…" Yori began.

"You heard the girl. Drop it," Monkey Fist warned. Yori looked uncertainly at Monkey Fist, then back at Kim.

"Be careful," Yori said, bowing to Kim.

"Hey, anything's possible for a Possible," Kim replied, grinning.

"Oh _please_," Monkey Fist grumbled. Kim and Yori shot him dangerous looks. Kim gave Yori a brief hug then raced off, leaving the ninja and the Monkey Lord alone.

KP

"This will only end in disaster," Monkey Fist said to Yori once Kim was out of earshot.

"You have a plan of your own," Yori more stated than questioned. Truth be told, she _agreed_ with him.

"Quite. The distraction will fail. Miss Possible cares too much for the safety and well-being of her friends than is good for either her _or_ them. The fireworks can be the distraction. We _will_ be their last hope. There are better ways to enter old fortresses that to blow holes in them."

"Ah, you hint at a secret passage," Yori said, catching on.

Monkey Fist smirked. "You're keeping up. Impressive," he said. "Precisely. I have looked into numerous historical sites, including forts such as this, as an archaeologist and scholar. Most had an escape tunnel used for emergencies only. Some of these can be quite dangerous, but we have little choice at this point. This particular fort I recall researching for a workshop I was to be a part of quite some time ago. In my readings I found that there was a cherry blossom tree somewhere nearby, looking down on the fortress. It marked the way to the secret passage. All you had to do was look towards the battlement from a position beneath it, and you would be looking right at the exit, though one would hardly tell, as it was camouflaged."

"So when the fireworks go off, we advance to the passage as the Bebes are distracted," Yori deduced.

"You have the idea," Monkey Fist replied, grinning at her. The grin was perfectly normal, but his eyes were as devious as anything. "Quite refreshing, having someone competent working alongside me." Besides Drakken and Killigan, that was, but all three of them were loath to call each other competent.

KP

Kim silently entered the fortress. "So far so good," she said to herself. There was no sign anyone knew she was there. She slunk through the fort silently. Soon enough she reached a balcony and snuck onto it. She looked down into the room below and gasped. There her friends and enemies were, bound and helpless! She swallowed. She looked around. No sign of any activity. She hooked her grapple to a beam and lowered herself down out of sight. She checked once more then rolled into their line of sight.

"Kim Possible!" Shego exclaimed in shock, first to notice her. Kim gasped and Shego bit her tongue. She'd just announced Kim's presence to the whole hive! "Oops," she said.

"Shego!" Drakken exclaimed in horror. Kim gasped as suddenly Bebe's popped from everywhere!

"You and your big mouth," Monique bit, frowning at Shego.

"Oh no, not again," Bonnie moaned.

"Kim Possible," Bebe one said.

"You have come," Bebe two added.

"Now you will join us," Bebe three declared.

"Kim Possible will be Bebefied," all the rest of the Bebes declared. Kim scowled and was about to pounce, but suddenly Bebe's were next to each of the captives, and Kim watched in horror as the hands of the robots became blades, pressing against their throats.

"Not good!" Duff exclaimed.

Kim paled, stiffening. "You will not resist," Bebe one said.

"It is futile," Bebe two agreed.

"They will die," Bebe three stated.

"Let them go! It's _me_ you want!" Kim insisted.

"First you become one of us," Bebe one said as Hana began to wail.

Kim looked around, summed up her odds, then relaxed her fighting muscles with a deep sigh. "KP, fight back!" Ron insisted.

"I won't," she replied. It wasn't happening this time.

KP

The captives watched in horror as Kim was raised up high into the air, struggling and strapped down. The Bebes locked her into an odd looking device. Wires were attached to her and a glass case brought down over her. "KP, no!" Ron exclaimed. He had called out his monkey powers, but these chains weren't to be toyed with. No matter how hard he tried, they only tightened all the more! Some revolutionary material, he would bet. And to be honest, if he _did_ manage to break out, which was a possibility, he didn't think he'd be able to take out all two-hundred or so of these Bebe bots.

Kim gasped as a switch was flicked. She cried out in pain as a jolt flew through her. She screamed in anguish, feeling her body tightening. She looked down. She was being covered in the metal of the Bebes! They were turning her into a _cyborg_! She screamed in pain suddenly as a sharp and persistent feeling assaulted her. The others were scowling viciously, each of them trying to bring out their powers. There was something about the cuffs and the room in general, though, preventing them.

"Bebes," Bebe one began.

"Are," Bebe two continued.

"Victorious," Bebe three stated.

"Bebes have succeeded. Kim Possible will be our queen," the rest of them chimed together.

The machine stopped and the captives stared up at it in shock. There lay Kim in robot form! Her containment unit was lowered and opened. Her eyes shone brightly, falling on her comrades. "We will be victorious," she robotically declared.

"We will be victorious!" the Bebes copied.

"You will not leave alive," Kim said to her friends and her enemies, unaware of her words.

"They will not leave alive," the Bebes repeated, slowly beginning to advance on the others.

"Oh dear," Amy fearfully said, speaking for them all.


	4. We Are One

_**Kim Possible: Attack of the Bebes**_

(A/N: Second up today.)

We Are One

"She has been gone too long," Yori stated. "We must move _now_."

"Right. Let's find that cherry tree," Monkey Fist said. Silently the two crept through the forest, searching for it.

"Perhaps there is another way in," Yori remarked when they were having no luck.

"Any other way would be of high risk to not only _us_, but our allies as _well_," Monkey Fist replied.

"I have greatly overestimated you if you cannot keep up to a ninja in stealth," Yori challenged.

Monkey Fist started and whirled on her, saying, "Why you little…" Just then the monkeys began shrieking. The two gasped and turned. Quickly they followed the creatures. The monkeys were splashing across a stream and racing up to none other than the cherry tree! Monkey Fist and Yori exchanged shocked looks then raced up to it.

They looked down towards where the secret passage was said to be, hoping the historical documents Monkey Fist had spoken of weren't wrong. "We have found it, but now the fireworks are wet. They must dry, and I fear we do not have the time to spare," she said.

"There is no use trying to change what cannot be changed," Monkey Fist replied, though he was obviously angered at the inconvenience. "We shall have to wait."

KP

The two stood, looking out over the fortress. The wind was blowing, not lightly but not forcefully. It chilled them. The night was cold and clear, moon bright and shining. The monkeys set down the fireworks and leapt off to pass the time in the forest. "What do you fear most?" Yori questioned quite suddenly.

Monkey Fist started and looked over at her curiously. After a time he turned back to watch the fortress and answered, "Nothing."

"Fear is one who cannot be denied," Yori stated.

"I've denied him just now," he answered.

"But it does not mean you do not feel it," she said.

Monkey Fist was silent. Finally he turned to her and said, "Have you heard the saying 'There is nothing to fear but fear itself?' If I had let fear rule me, I would have died long ago."

"If you had let fear enter your heart, you would not be in this position now, the Yono pursuing your every move," Yori replied.

Monkey Fist snorted in derision but said nothing, because honestly she was right. He pursed his lips and turned to her, saying, "I fear enslavement. I fear captivity. I fear an unending death and the torments of the Underworlds of mythology. So yes, in that regard I fear the Yono and his curse. But more so than them, I fear losing my powers."

"Because they have consumed you," she said.

Then it dawned on him for the first time. She was right… She was right, and that frightened him more than it had any right to. He subtly shivered. After a moment he replied, "Yes… I let them consume me. Now they are as much a part of me as my own heart and my own soul, and without them I cannot live."

"You will not try," she corrected.

"Can you claim to be any different with your honor?" Monkey Fist demanded sharply, though his voice was quiet.

She bowed her head low and answered, "I cannot. But honor has not driven me down the path to my own ruin."

"Hasn't it? Kill me, then," he said.

KP

Yori started and looked at him, eyes wide. He shook his head, saying, "You pity me, I know this. Though I don't want it, you continue to show mercy to me. It will drive you and all you love, this entire world, to ruin if you do not kill me…" She shivered. "So come at me," he challenged, spreading his arms. "I'm wide open."

She swallowed dryly and bowed her head. "I will not," she replied.

"No? I didn't think so," he said. "Not even to save your own life… Or the lives of your siblings." She looked sharply at him, eyes flashing angrily. He'd hit a soft spot.

"I will fight to the death to protect my siblings," she replied.

"Even against honor, Yori?" he asked. Her eyes became uncertain and she looked down. He took her chin gently and tilted it so she was facing him once more. "We are one, you and I. Bound together by an understanding. An understanding of just how powerful our ties to honor and power _are_. Honor is to you what power is to me. That is why you pity me. Because you _know_ how much I love it; for you love honor the same."

Tears in her eyes, she replied, "You are my polar opposite. You are the one true enemy I have ever had and I despise what you have done to those I love…Yet I cannot turn my back on you, and I cannot find it in myself to give up because you are right. I know what power is to you, as you know what honor is to me. But understand that more than I hate you for what you have done to my loved ones, I despise you for what you have done to _yourself_. You have sealed your own fate, but I am still able to choose mine. That is what will lead to either _your_ victory or _mine_."

KP

Monkey Fist looked down at the girl a long moment. Finally he drew his hand away from her chin and turned to the bags his ninjas had left behind. He brought out the damp and dusty fireworks. Yori was silent, watching. "You know you have lost your mind," she more stated than asked.

"I know I am close. I _have_ been for _years_. No more of this honor and power talk, no more waiting. We're getting in there one way or another," he answered.

"If you act too soon, you will get them killed. Or us," Yori protested.

"Will I now? Watch me," he answered. He set them up, lit the fuses then whistled for his ninjas. They appeared. He gave them the fireworks and coded to them where they were to bring them. Instantly the simian's obeyed, leaping away to set up the explosives. Biting her lower lip, Yori crossed her arms and looked worriedly down as she sat on a rock. Monkey Fist sprang up to a low branch next to her and looked towards the fortress.

KP

It was silent a long moment, but somehow not at all awkward. The cherry blossom petals rained down around them like the winter's snow. Breaking the silence, Yori remarked, softly catching a blossom in her hand, "They are beautiful. So soft, so delicate."

"Cherry blossoms are the teardrops of spring," Monkey Fist told her, looking at the petals and reaching up for them.

Yori looked at him slowly, eyes pitying and gentle. "You know beauty," she said in realization.

Monkey Fist tensed then looked down. He turned back to her, answering, "All men know beauty. I choose not to be overwhelmed by it." He looked up at the sky.

"What do you search for?" she asked.

Monkey Fist sighed and closed his eyes. "A glimpse of the moon. It hasn't appeared since the night my powers came to fruition," he answered.

Yori listened pityingly. "You will be free again, my lord," she declared.

Monkey Fist looked at her for a long time, trying to read her. My lord? When had anyone last called him that, he wondered. Why had _she_, of all of them, addressed he who was her enemy as such? Finally he replied, "In dreams, perhaps."

"You will be free," she stated.

He sighed, saying, "Yori…" He trailed off then finished, "Possibly."

"Have you doomed yourself already, Monkey Fist?" she asked. "Forgive me, but I did not think you the type."

"Yes, well it's rather difficult to stay optimistic when death follows your every step. Look at your brother, Monkey Fist nipped.

"I do not want to argue. Please, let us speak not as enemies," she pled, forcing back the wave of despair that washed through her at the mention of her brother.

"Dear girl, you are too honorable for your own good; but very well. Is this not cordial enough for you?" he asked.

"I supposed I cannot expect much more," she answered.

"Yori, you know my disposition," he said.

"Yes…" she softly replied.

KP

After a moment, she asked, "When I tell you I do not want you to die, do you believe me?"

"I do," he answered. "But how far would you go, really, for your enemy?"

"I will _die_ for you," she stated, and he sharply looked down at her.

"What?" he questioned, unsure he'd just heard that.

"I would die for you," she repeated.

An amused smile crossed his face and he murmured, "Am I really worth your life?"

"Perhaps not, but it does not matter," Yori said.

"Maybe not now, but if ever that situation comes, you will change your tune very quickly," Monkey Fist declared.

"I hope never to have to test that," she said. Just then the fireworks blew up.

"Let's go," Monkey Fist said, pulling his ninja hood down. Yori followed his lead and the duo leapt down towards the prison fortress.

* * *

(A/N: In Kim Possible, Monkey Fist and Yori were complete opposites without a doubt. I simply elaborated on that point here.)


	5. Master Monkey Fist

_**Kim Possible: Attack of the Bebes**_

(A/N: This chapter was originally 10 pages long, but I cut it back just now to only six. There is a lot more I can do with the next part of it, so no promises that another will be up today, though I'll certainly try. Enjoy.)

Master Monkey Fist

The Bebes and Robo Kim froze on hearing the fireworks going off. "Intruders," Kim said. "Bebes, go forth." Instantly she shot off. The Bebes followed their leader immediately.

"What on _Earth_?" Nane asked.

"Yori and Monkey Fist!" Ron exclaimed. It could _only_ be them. Everyone else was _here_.

"Be safe, Yori," Hirotaka willed out loud.

"Forget _her_. Focus on _us_," Drakken shot, again willing his vines to cooperate.

KP

Monkey Fist and Yori watched the Bebes dart out. They gasped on seeing a robot Kim at their head! "Kim!" Yori gasped in a whisper.

"Oh rot, this could be bad," Monkey Fist said. If Kim had been roboticized and was head of those psycho bots now, who _knew_ what had befallen the others. After all, their use would have come to an end.

"Hurry," Yori hissed, taking his arm and pulling him swiftly into action. The two raced to the passage and hugged the wall. They looked back at the cherry tree. Bebes were just racing up by it. Monkey Fist silently opened the passage and the two slipped in with the monkey ninjas. He shut it once more and grabbed an old torch from the wall. Swiftly he lit it with a lighter and led the way cautiously.

They finally stopped at a seemingly dead end. "How do I get this blasted thing open?" he asked in a whisper.

"Lord Monkey Fist, if you would please to look up," Yori answered, pointing. Monkey Fist blinked and looked up. There was the outline of a door! He twitched. How had he missed that? He frowned then grabbed it. It was stuck hard.

"Oh rot, to get this open will make too much noise than I'd like to risk," he said.

"Perhaps this will help," Yori said, bringing out some capsules. "Step back, please." Monkey Fist obeyed, wondering what she was doing. He gasped on hearing the hissing of acid burning. The old door creaked open fairly silently.

"Impressive," he said, grinning at her.

"Domo," Yori replied, bowing. She leapt up into it. Monkey Fist followed. The two silently crawled through the narrow passage. Yori stopped suddenly.

Monkey Fist, not paying attention, bumped into her. "Oof," he grunted. He blinked. Well this was an awkward position, and judging by the way she tensed, she knew it to. Frowning, he asked, "What are you doing?"

"There is a breeze," she replied. She pushed down on a certain area and it creaked. "This must be the way into the fortress." She drew out more capsules, poked them, and let the acid fall onto the trap door. It creaked, opening. She swiftly slipped out with Monkey Fist following.

KP

"What's taking them so long?" Tara asked worriedly. Amelia was blacking out. It was no wonder either. The girl's arm had been broken not even that long ago, and now Amelia was _dangling_ by it. The pain must have been excruciating. She forced herself to stay awake, though, and gave a reassuring smile to Bonnie and Tara. Hirotaka frowned and tried again to struggle free.

"Hello all," Monkey Fist's voice suddenly said. They looked up quickly, gasping. From the shadows emerged the British Lord, Yori following him!

"Monkey Fist, Yori!" Drakken exclaimed on seeing them.

"About time," Duff grumbled.

"Oh bestie westie, I'm sure they got there as fast as they could. Sweetie pie, you've come for me!" Amy exclaimed in glee.

"Hardly," he replied, scoffing. He went immediately to Drakken and Duff, quickly releasing them. Duff released Amy while Drakken released Shego. Monkey Fist freed his mother. Yori, meanwhile, ensured Amelia was taken down from the wall first. The young woman was obviously in a great deal of pain. Quickly the ninja girl moved to release Hirotaka. Hirotaka unbound Fukushima and picked Hana up. Thankfully the baby hadn't been dangling from the wall as well. Fukushima went to Monique while Yori unlocked Ron and Rufus' chains swiftly. They in turn freed Bonnie and Tara.

KP

"Good, we're all here. Now what about Kim?" Monique demanded.

"That's _your_ concern, _not_ ours," Drakken replied.

"Bad call, Dr. D. If Kimmie's roboticized, who do you think she'll come after first?" Shego asked.

Drakken stiffened and cringed, saying, "Nrrgh, I hate complications."

"We do not even have a plan! How can we possibly turn Kim normal once more?" Fukushima asked.

"We have to _try_," Tara said. "There's gotta be _some_ way."

"Let me see this machine," Drakken said, walking up to it. He examined it closely. "Hmm, the effects can be reversed. The problem is keeping the Bebes busy while getting only _Kim_ here. We won't stand a chance if they _all_ converge on us."

"Can you reverse it?" Hirotaka asked.

"Of course I can," Drakken replied.

"Then stay here. _We_ will distract the Bebes. Shego will be able to lure Kim to this room," Hirotaka said.

"Are you able to handle her?" Yori asked Shego.

"Doy," Shego replied.

"Actually, seeing as Kim is a robot now, she'll prove to be a little more of a challenge," Drakken said. "This time she'll be faster than ever, indestructible, and strong."

"I can handle it!" Shego insisted.

"All right already. Don't get snippy, Shego," Drakken replied, folding his arms and pouting.

"Those Bebes are _mine_," Ron said.

"Mystical Monkey Powers should keep quite a few of them busy," Monkey Fist stated.

"I can help!" Ron exclaimed.

"_You_? Oh please," Monkey Fist replied. "Can you even call them out at will?"

"I've been working on it. I did it just a little while before you and _Yori_ got here," Ron replied.

"Then I wouldn't advise you try again so soon. Not when you're _this_ pathetic at them," Monkey Fist replied.

"I can _do_ it!" Ron insisted. "Come on, dude! Just tell me how!" Ron pled.

"Unlikely! If you were to gain full control of those powers it would be our ruin!" Monkey Fist shot.

"Look, you _need_ me," Ron said, suddenly shoving Monkey Fist against a wall and shocking him.

KP

Monkey Fist blinked blankly. The others looked stunned at the sudden boldness. "Outsider, have you grown braver?" Fukushima asked.

"Those robots have my girlfriend!" Ron replied.

"Yeah!" Rufus chimed, growling at the thought.

"Son, perhaps in this instance it is in all of our best interests. They shant be gone much longer," Nane reasoned with Monkey Fist.

Monkey Fist hesitated. Oh he just knew he was going to regret this. "What am I, your Sensei?" Monkey Fist complained.

"Indirectly," Ron replied, wryly smirking.

"Every time you battle, his powers become stronger. It will only be a matter of time before he has gained control. You will not stop it either way," Fukushima said to Monkey Fist.

"I will stop it if he dies," Monkey Fist argued.

"Yeah, not gonna happen," Monique stated.

"You won't take him from us," Amelia agreed.

Monkey Fist scowled and shot a disgusted look at Ron. "Oh very well," he finally agreed. He couldn't risk the Bebes returning. They would _all_ be slaughtered.

KP

The Monkey Lord sat on the ground in a meditative pose and gestured for Ron to do the same. Ron obeyed. "Look, sidekick, to be able to call out your powers of your own accord will take extensive practice and training, more so to pull them out continuously without exhausting or killing yourself. I'll show you a trick to help, but I wouldn't advise using it in a pinch. You would hardly have time. Close your eyes." Ron obeyed half excited and half guarded about actually taking advice from a real master of the Monkey Powers. It was the _bomb_! "Clear your mind," Monkey Fist directed. "Not that there's much to clear."

"Hey!" Ron protested.

"Listen," Monkey Fist growled. "Clear your mind and take deep breaths." Ron obeyed. "Now feel the energy burning within you. It's calling out for its, ugh, 'Ultimate' Master. It has been calling to you from the moment they were gifted. You just haven't heard them yet."

"I… I hear them," Ron breathed, feeling energy flowing through him, feeling almost otherworldly. "Why haven't I before?"

"Because you aren't ready, boy. You're hardly even a man," Monkey Fist replied. "You lack the age, not yet fully matured in your mind or your body or your spirit and soul. You tapped into them early, before even me. This was _because_ of your youth. A young man's thoughts race ahead of him, making him feel invincible, prompting him to try and do things he simply isn't ready for. Your powers reacted to this sense, this belief that you had, but they reacted at the cost of complete control. They are ready, Stoppable, but _you_ must catch up to _them_."

"How?" Ron asked.

"It cannot be rushed, but with practice it will come. Each day you grow stronger in them, each battle you gain more of an understanding, and by helping you now I may very well be signing my own death warrant and speeding up the very process I have been trying so desperately to prevent. No more questions. Listen to the voices of the simians within you shrieking."

"They're getting louder. It-it's seriously freaking me out. Wait, they're getting closer!" Ron exclaimed.

"Don't panic, let them come," Monkey Fist soothed. "Deep breaths, deep breaths." Ron shivered but obeyed, forcing himself to calm down. The voices were shrieking so loudly, though. He gasped, feeling a surge of power shoot through him. He cried out in discomfort. "Calm yourself. Just go with it. It will subside with use." Ron swallowed and listened. Suddenly he felt as light as air, felt power burning in him, heard the shrieking so, so loud. "Don't let it go, Ronald. Whatever you do, do _not_ let whatever you are feeling now go."

"I won't," he replied.

"Now… open your eyes!" Monkey Fist ordered.

Ron opened them and gasped. He was burning blue, hair flying up and an aura unlike anything he'd ever felt since the _Lowardian_ incident. He looked around. The others were looking at him in awe and fear. He met Monkey Fist's eyes. The Monkey Master was floating across from him bathed in red, eyes almost black and hair flying. "Now we go." Immediately the two shot off with monkey shrieks, alerting the Bebes to their presence.

KP

"Freaky. I'm so out of here," Bonnie said.

"That will be for the best. Take Amelia with you, and Tara, Hana, and Nanny Nane," Hirotaka stated. "Rufus-San can accompany you."

"Whatever," Bonnie replied.

Tara took Hana and quickly the four left. The group looked around at each other. "We ready for this?" Shego asked.

"Without any doubt," Yori replied. "Remain here with Drakken."

"Right. We've gotcha covered," Amy said excitedly. Quickly the others raced off to distract the Bebes, leaving Drakken and Shego alone.

Drakken and Shego exchanged looks. "Be careful, Shego. Kimbot is not to be underestimated. Find her, lure her away from the Bebes as well as you can, then return here."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," she replied.

"Shego, listen to me," he pled, tone more grave and serious.

She paused a long moment. Finally she replied, "Will you stop worrying? I'll come right back. No lies this time." She paused a moment, thinking something over, then said, "Drew, try not to be a hero. If they find you, call for me. Watch your back, Drakken." With that she leapt nimbly off. Drakken watched after her and smirked.


	6. How far Would You Go for Your Enemy?

_**Kim Possible: Attack of the Bebes**_

(A/N: Second up today. Gotta love Pokemon references [though honestly I rarely if ever watched that show] Bit of a cliff hanger here. Whether I'll post another to counter it or not depends on the time I'll have left.)

How far Would You Go for Your Enemy?

Ron and Monkey Fist were back to back in the air, tearing through Bebes by the groups. The two met up once more as they rid themselves of the latest group. "This is so _awesome_!" Ron exclaimed. "I can summon my powers at _will_!"

"But not _half_ as quickly as would be useful," Monkey Fist warned. "Don't get cocky. To get much use out of that trick, you would have to know in advance whether you would need them or not."

"Well at least it's _something_," Ron retorted, frowning. He hated having his bubble burst.

"Quickly. I have it covered out here. You get back inside. The others may need help," Monkey Fist stated, seeing most of the outdoors attackers were gone. Immediately Ron went back into the fortress.

KP

Hirotaka and Fukushima were fighting back to back. Monique was attempting to keep up, but she was definitely no fighter. "Tigress, if we make it out, I _will_ teach you how to fight. You slow us greatly," Fukushima said to her, annoyed.

"Hey, I'm tryin'!" Monique protested. "_Where_ is Yori?"

"She has joined up with Killigan and DNAmy," Hirotaka stated. "Fukushima, find them. They may need aid. I will remain with Monique," Hirotaka ordered.

"As you command, Hirotaka," Fukushima answered bowing to him then leaping nimbly off.

Yori, meanwhile, was racing through the fortress. Killigan's explosives were taking out masses of Bebe's and Amy had a secret weapon. This weapon happened to be a little black and white ball she would simply throw down as she called a name. Like now, for instance. Amy threw down the ball again, calling, "Otterfly, I choose _you_!"

Sure enough, from the ball leapt the very cuddle buddy mutant she'd called! Yori seemed to recall hearing of a show much like this, creatures appearing out of balls of red and white. She would guarantee that was where Amy had gotten the idea, but it was a stroke of brilliance on the geneticist's part to bring it to life. Her summoned mutants were doing a lot of damage, and Yori with her sharp fans was cutting her way through the crowds of Bebes easily. Almost too easily. She didn't trust too easy.

KP

Ron flew through the fortress quickly, trying to spot any attackers. All at once a figure leapt down in front of him and he gasped, paling. "Kim!" he exclaimed.

Robo Kim looked up at him with her expressionless eyes, and said, "Analysis running. Mytical Powers. Threat high. Destroy Ron Stoppable."

"Kim, no! It's me!" Ron insisted. Instantly Kim leapt at him, trying to rip him to shreds, no doubt. "Kimmie, please! Stop! I don't want to hurt you!" Ron begged, dodging or blocking her every attack. He shoved her back and retreated again, but she was instantly on him. He knew he could destroy here so, so easily, but he couldn't. He _wouldn't_. "Kim, look at me. Kim, I love you. Stop!

"Outsider!" a voice suddenly called. Ron gasped and turned with Kim. Fukushima leapt nimbly into the hall, his sais drawn.

"Fukushima!" Ron exclaimed, throwing Kim and diving next to his old rival. "We can't risk hurting her."

"Risks must be taken," Fukushima replied.

"What?!" Ron demanded. "We don't know how her human body will react if her robot body is hurt. What if say we cut off her arm. What if it stays off when she'd turned back! No way."

"Outsider, the only way you can save her is to risk losing her!" Fukushima insisted. "If you cannot hurt her, then go help the others. I will face Kim, and you will not want to stay to watch." Ron swallowed but then nodded, flying off. Fukushima looked up at Kim, eyes narrowed. "Come at me!" he ordered her. Kim bot's eyes glowed red and she charged. Fukushima reacted, running forward. He spun, slashing her deeply with the sais. Kimbot made a sound of anger and displeasure. She lunged again. Fukushima quickly delivered a powerful kick to her jaw, snapping the robots head back! He almost cringed. If she'd been human, that would have broken her neck. Now more than ever he hoped the injury wouldn't remain when she was normal again. Kimbot stumbled around. Fukushima leapt, driving the Sais deeply into her body. He drew back nimbly, grinning.

All at once three other Bebes raced onto the scene, surrounding him. He gasped. He looked over at Kim, who was just getting her head straightened, and met her eyes. "Eliminate Fukushima."

Fukushima almost cursed as instantly attacks were being thrown at him from all directions. It was a stupid idea to split up. He managed to leap over them and ran for it. They were quick to follow, though.

KP

Shego crouched on the beams. She could hear the others fighting from all around. She heard Bebes racing down the hall. Here was hoping Kimmie was in this bunch. Even as a robot, Kim wouldn't be able to resist a challenge from _her_. "Help!" she heard someone call. She gasped. "_Fukushima_?" she asked, seeing the ninja dart into the hall and down it. Apparently he'd taken on something he couldn't handle. She scowled, lighting her hands up. Fukushima caught the glow and met her eyes, his own filled with relief. "Shego, Kim and three Bebes, on their way!" he alerted.

"Right. Hold on ninja boy, I've got your back," she replied, smirking. Fukushima grinned and slid to a stop, turning to face his pursuers.

Kim and the three main Bebes raced into a hall and stopped. "Analysis of threat level, subject Fukushima," Kimbot said.

"Threat level, low," Bebe One deduced.

"Destroy," Bebe Two stated.

"What is your order?" Bebe Three asked Kimbot.

"Eliminate," Kimbot replied.

"Bebe will obey," the three said.

Shego frowned and jumped down beside Fukushima. Not with _her_ there, they wouldn't. "Ooh, sorry, prisoners have kind of escaped," she said. She shot a plasma blast, knocking Kimbot back.

Kimbot rose and glared at her. "Eliminate," she stated. Instantly she raced at Shego and Fukushima with the three Bebes. The two nimbly dodged the robot attacks, Fukushima slashing with his said and Shego slashing with her nails, hands on fire and shooting energy blasts. The two were drawing the bots back to where Drakken was, yes it wasn't only Kimbot as he'd requested, but at least the Doctor would have a warning now.

"What's wrong, cupcake? Can't keep up?" Shego taunted Kim.

"Puny human, you cannot destroy us," Kim said.

"Ooh, wrong again," Shego replied. She pulled away and bolted with Fukushima. The four bots pursued them.

KP

Drakken heard them coming and scowled. Apparently Shego wasn't able to separate all the Bebes from Kim. He called out his vines, ready for whatever came through the door. Fukushima and Shego burst in, Shego yelling, "Dr. D, three Bebes one Kim! Get ready!"

"Ah ha! Perfect!" he replied. The Bebes and Kim raced inside. "Flowers, get them!" Drakken ordered. Instantly the vines shot out, ensnaring the four bots. "Place Kim Possible in the machine!" Instantly they obeyed. He cried out in pain as the three Bebes burned the vines. He dropped them quickly. "Shego, defend!"

"I've got your back," she said.

"Get Kim back to normal!" Fukushima ordered, ready to fight alongside the green vixen. Drakken instantly sealed Kim in the machine and typed a sequence.

"You will not beat Bebes," Bebe One said.

"Kim Possible will be Bebe queen," Bebe Two declared.

"You will be casualty," Bebe Three threatened.

"I am afraid we will not be!" Fukushima replied, stabbing them mercilessly and trying to keep them away from Drakken.

The machine was working. They heard screams of pain. "Dr. D, what's happening with pumpkin?!" Shego called back.

"Don't be alarmed. She's fine," he replied. He turned quickly and managed to seize one of the Bebes. "Crush!" he ordered the vines. They obeyed and managed to do just that, destroying the Bebe.

"I've got _this_ one!" Shego called. She super powered her plasma and drove it into the Bebe she was facing. Before it could regenerate, she managed to cut it in half.

She laughed, but her laughter was cut short when suddenly she was tackled. She cried out in pain and tried to struggle but couldn't. "Eliminate, threat," the Bebe on top of her said.

"Drakken!" she cried out. Drakken gasped and turned. He would never stop it in time, and nor would Fukushima, who was already running towards her. Just then a grapple tore into the Bebe, ripping off its head and rendering the robot useless. The two villains and Fukushima gasped and looked up.

"You're welcome," Kim said from above, grinning victoriously. Fukushima, Drakken, and Shego grinned as Kim leapt down to them.

"Come on, we need to help the others!" Shego stated.

"I'm going to shut down the Bebe motherboard from here," Drakken said, pointing it out. It should render them all useless, and blow up in the process.

"What's going on?" Kim asked.

"Long story," Shego replied. "Watch yourself Drew. If they start converging, yell for help," Shego said.

"Drew?" Kim asked.

"Don't go there," Shego warned, lighting her hand dangerously. Kim grinned and put up her hands in a pacifying gesture. "Hurry up. I'll fill you in on the way." Quickly the two raced out and Drakken turned to the motherboard. This might be a challenge.

"I am going to ensure the others are all right," Fukushima said to him.

"Yes, you do that. You might not want to be here," Drakken replied. Fukushima would take his word for it. Instantly he darted out.

KP

Kim and Shego tore through the bots like hot knives through butter. Soon enough they reached a central area and ran into the Killigan, Amy, and Yori. "Kim, you are all right!" Yori exclaimed. She ran to her friend and hugged her.

"Yori! Nice going," Kim replied. "But this isn't over. Where are the others?"

"Kim!" Monique's voice suddenly exclaimed. Before she could turn Monique had crushed her in a hug.

"Monique!" Kim exclaimed.

"It is good you are all right, Kim Possible," Hirotaka said, bowing to her.

"There you are," Fukushima said, springing into view and bowing to Kim. "It is good you are alive. I apologize for the brutal treatment.

"Believe me, I _felt_ the pain. At least I'm not dead, though," she replied. "Wait, where are Ron and Monkey Fist?"

"KP!" Ron's voice exclaimed. Kim gasped and turned.

"Ron!" she screamed in delight. Her boyfriend alighted to the ground in all the glory of his powers. She ran into his arms, kissing him adoringly. He returned her kiss, holding her tightly.

He laughed in relief and drew her near, saying, "I thought I'd lost you."

"Not a chance, Stoppable," she replied, giggling, relief in her eyes. Ron turned normal again.

Monkey Fist, having just came onto the scene, rolled his eyes, landing and dismissing his powers. It would be risky to try to bring them out a second time so soon after putting them away. No that he couldn't do it, but still. He wouldn't hesitate to say he was exhausted. It was a dangerous choice to put them away now, especially when the Bebes were still lurking around, but he was fairly certain the lot of them could handle a few robots. "Where in blazes is Drakken?"

"He's shutting down the motherboard," Shego answered.

"Tha's _brilliant_," Killligan said, impressed. "Why didn't _we_ think o' tha?"

"We ain't evil geniuses?" Monique offered.

"True," Amy agreed. "Leave it all to Drakky Wacky. He'll manage."

Just then the voices of the Bebes spoke up from all around them, saying, "Bebe will be victorious." They all gasped and paled. They were surrounded! When had _this_ happened?

KP

"Drakken had better speed things up," Kim said, dropping into a fighting pose.

"We are able to handle them," Hirotaka assured, although the fact they were crawling on the walls and their necks were stretching eerily was not reassuring.

"Eliminate," the Bebes said together.

"Not good," Monique moaned. The Bebes pounced with shrieks.

"Fight and run!" Fukushima ordered. Immediately they began to fight while trying to make their way out of the fortress.

All at once the Bebes were seized from behind and sent flying. They looked back. Drakken and his vines! "_Drakken_?" Killigan asked in shock.

"Whoa, dude, did you just _save_ us?" Ron asked.

"Of course I did, buffoon. The Motherboard shuts down in two minutes with a bang. We need to get out," Drakken stated.

"Then let's not waste any time," Kim said. They bolted quickly, heading towards the exit.

All at one they heard furious noises and looked back. The remaining Bebes were pursuing them. The eyes of the humans widened in horror. The robots' hands had become fishing spears! "Totally not cool!" Monique exclaimed. She screamed and ducked as one fired at her. The spear barely missed her _head_! This was bad on so many different levels.

"Hurry! Jammed in this corridor, we're sitting ducks!" Drakken exclaimed. Amy screamed as a spear just missed her.

"Get ahead o' me, lassie!" Killigan ordered, shoving her in front of him.

Monkey Fist leapt up onto the walls and began wall jumping, getting over the heads of most of the others and taking the lead. "Monty, get down!" Shego called. Monkey Fist looked back and gasped. A spear was heading right for him. He cancelled his move, falling to the ground awkwardly. It threw off his rhythm, but at least he was still alive. He staggered up and ran with the others.

"Nice," Monique sarcastically said.

"Oh shut it," Monkey Fist answered.

"There's the exit!" Amy exclaimed as they neared the door.

"Spankin'," Kim said.

They sped up even faster. Monkey Fist burst from the door in the lead, the Yamanouchi ninjas behind him. He gasped, however, on seeing a wall of Bebes aiming spear guns at them! "Get back!" he screamed to the others, trying to back away. A Bebe fired, however, and he was right in the spear's path! Yori gasped and suddenly surged ahead, getting between Monkey Fist and the spear!

KP

Monkey Fist gaped in shock, eyes wide, as the young woman was impaled by the spear in his place. "Yori!" he heard Hirotaka scream. The noble hardly knew how to react, in this frozen state, his eyes glued to _her_.

"No!" Ron cried out. Immediately he, Kim, Hirotaka, and Fukushima leapt ahead, taking out the Bebes in unbridled fury, blinded by rage. Yori… they had shot Yori!

Yori was gasping for breath, each one sounding afraid and painful. She held the spear in her abdomen in shock. She was about to collapse. Her legs gave out as she moaned, and Monkey Fist shook out of his disbelief and immediately leapt to the ninja girl's side with a gasp, catching her tightly.

"Yori," Monkey Fist said, cupping her cheek and turning her to face him.

She met his eyes and breathed, "I have been tested… See… I have given my life for you… as I said I would." She coughed, blood coming from between her lips, and groaned, closing her eyes and leaning against him with a sob.

As she lay still, falling unconscious, a sense of dread washed over him for some reason or other he didn't really want to bother thinking on. Monkey Fist gasped and quickly scooped her up into his arms. An explosion rang out and he held her close. He picked her up and ran with the others. As debris rained all around, he buried her face in his chest and covered her head protectively. "There's ma blimp!" Killigan exclaimed, glad he'd called it here. They all leapt onto Killigan's dirigible, where the others already were. They looked at the young ninja held in Monkey Fist's arms, horror in their eyes. Hana was shrieking in dismay, reaching desperately out towards her sister.

"Wh-what happened?" Nane asked. Numbly Monkey Fist looked up from the girl's body, meeting the eyes of the others.

"Hirotaka…" Amelia breathed, fearfully looked at the gravely injured ninjas older brother.

"Oh gods," Hirotaka exclaimed, covering his mouth and sinking to his knees. "Oh _gods_, oh gods." Amelia quickly fell next to him and drew him close as he sobbed. "Do not do this thing to me," he pled out loud, and she sensed full well that it was to the deities he'd long ago forsaken, to whom was speaking.


	7. The Calm

_**Kim Possible: Attack of the Bebes**_

(A/N: Lyrics given are an alternate translation of the Japanese song _Sakura Sakura_, by Rin. The other translation is found in installment two of this series. Seeing as this chapter delves deeper into numerous relationships, they seemed relatively fitting. There will probably be another chapter up at lunch.)

_As the bright colors of the fallen cherry blossoms unravel my heart,_

_Your face brightens and fades away under the moonlight._

_Waiting for you for so long in that garden,_

_I searched the shadows for your waving hand._

_But when the wind touched my cheek,_

_It reminded me that spring will come._

_Looking at the bright cherry trees,_

_Their blossoms in the mellow light,_

_Separated from each other,_

_You searched that day for a glimpse of the moon._

_Taking out those damp and dusty fireworks put away long ago,_

_You told me that falling cherry blossoms were the tears of spring._

_Bright like those cherry blossoms I will live in the wind._

_The moon will become full far away in the sky and shine on us all._

_Under these cherry blossoms,_

_As if we were one,_

_Sharing the same thoughts to pass through the present,_

_Our shadows will fuse together and become one._

The Calm

Where was she, Shego wondered? She didn't know this place. What was it? She felt the wind blowing, though, and felt something slip around her waist. She grinned and leaned back into whoever embraced her. Wait, it wasn't her. It was someone else. Who was the woman whose body she was in, or vice versa? There was a soft kiss at the nape of her neck and she, the woman, whoever she was, shivered. She turned around. _Drakken_? She was in Drakken's arms, her own wrapped around his neck! She felt like she should have gagged, except she didn't. All she felt was longing and love. Wait, love? Why? Hold on, this wasn't Drakken, but yes it was. Ugh, what was going on?

He gazed down at her softly, adoringly. Gently he took her lips, the man who Drakken was but wasn't. The woman whose body she was in, or who was in her body, relished in the feeling and desperately, fervently, returned the kiss. The part of her that was, well, _her_, wanted to deck him, but at the same time didn't. They pulled apart softly and she nuzzled him. His embrace tightened. "I love you," he whispered.

"Will you always love me?" she asked. It was her voice, but the words didn't sound like words she would ever _say_.

"Nothing will diminish what I feel, the way my heart sings and calls out to you," he answered in a whisper, but it wasn't Drakken's words, though it was Drakken's voice speaking them. The terms and language were too archaic for either of them to have bothered uttering.

"Izanagi…" she breathed. Wait, who the _heck_ was Izanagi? Apparently the woman who was in her body knew who he was, but _she_ didn't.

"I will have you as my bride, Izanami," he whispered. Now who was _Izanami_? Was that the name of the woman who had taken over her?

KP

Suddenly there was a flash forward and she felt agony tearing through her and burning unlike anything she'd ever felt! She screamed in anguish, sobbing desperately and writhing in pain. Oh gods, she could only guess what this was! She opened her eyes and saw Drakken, or Izanagi, looking terrified, tears in his own eyes. "Breathe, my dear one, fight. You must. Don't leave me, please."

"Wh-what's happening?" she hardly managed to whisper.

"The child is coming, my love. The child is coming. You will be all right," Drakken, or not Drakken, replied.

Child? Oh gods she was giving birth! Or Izanami was. Ugh, why was this all so _confusing_? She shrieked in anguish, pushing and bursting into tears. "I don't want to die. I do not want to die!" she pled desperately.

"Izanami, stay with me. My beloved, don't do this to me, please, don't!" he was begging, clutching her hand tightly, hand cupping her cheek desperately. She shrieked again and there was sobbing.

"Th-the baby," she breathed, and such a surge of motherly love was washing through her… She never knew she could ever _feel_ something like this. But wait, it wasn't hers; it was the woman, Izanami's. For some reason that realization also gave her a wave of despair.

"A boy," he whispered softly. "And he will be the god of fire." She sobbed again. Wait. She couldn't breathe. She felt so weak! Oh no… no, no, no! Dying! She was dying!

"Oh gods, spare me this fate!" she shrieked, or Izanami shrieked, she didn't know anymore. She sobbed once again and fell back, limp and lifeless. _Dead_? She was _dead_? Wait… There was another flash, another forward.

KP

Where was she now? It was so dark, and so, so cold… "Hello?" she called out fearfully. No answered. "Anyone?" she called. All at once an image leapt up in front of her. She gazed at it in awe. Drakken, or Izanagi, begging on hands and knees for Shinigami—wait, who was Shinigami and how did she know that name—to grant him access to the Underworld. He… he wanted to bring her back. The image faded into a mirror and she shrieked in horror. She was decaying! Oh spirits, she was decaying! She shivered and shook, then heard footsteps. He was here! No, no, she couldn't let him see her like this.

"Beloved one, come to me. Izanami, I beg you," he pled.

"No!" she sobbed, bursting into tears. Was it her tears or the woman's? Surely it was the woman's, because _she_ never cried. "No, you cannot. I won't let you. My body is decaying, there is little left of the one whom you loved. He couldn't help himself, though. He desperately approached her and lit a torch. He spotted her and gasped, paling. "Oh gods…" she sobbed, covering her mouth and sinking down against the wall. "Izanagi…?" she breathed.

Before a word more was spoken, he'd turned and fled. Fury overcame her, and this was a fury she could identify with. "You told me once that there would be nothing that would stop the way your heart sang for me! Now you flee when I am at my darkest hour!" she shrieked in wrath. She screeched out a curse, or Izanami shrieked a curse, and suddenly she was sending plasma blasts after the fleeing man, but the blasts were becoming spirits, chasing him down! No, no, this wasn't happening. Drakken would never turn on her like this, he _wouldn't_! But wait, that wasn't Drakken, that was Izanagi, and why did she care how Drew would react to her _anyway_? All at once she woke up, screaming and sobbing. She suddenly got her bearings and looked around. She swallowed dryly then got out of bed, shaking. When was the last time she'd felt so scared? She didn't know.

KP

Drakken's eyes were closed as he let the wind blow around him. His mouth was set in a frown. Something was happening to him and he didn't know what. He opened his eyes and held out a hand, allowing a vine to settle in it. He blinked blankly and sadness came to his eyes. Why, suddenly, did he feel so miserable and lost? Why did it seem like he had become so acutely aware of his powers that they were part of his body? Why could he feel the pain of his vines? He shook his head, stressed, and retracted the blossom.

Drakken looked back up over the view. Suddenly there were running footsteps. Curious, he turned with eyebrow raised. He gasped. Shego was racing at him, murder in her eyes and plasma lit up! "Shego, no!" he cried out, seeing instantly what she was about to do. With a vicious shriek she leapt on him, tackling him down. They rolled across the ground, him desperately trying to keep her from tearing out his eyes. He was burned by now, though, and badly. "Shego, stop, cease, desist! I order you to obey! What did I do?!" he desperately pled.

He sent out his vines, forcing her off of him, then leapt to his feet looking horrified. "You _traitor_!" she screamed.

"Shego, what are you _talking_ about?" he demanded.

Tears burning her eyes, and in words that weren't quite her own, she hissed, "You abandoned me. You turned your back on your beloved one."

"I _what_ now?" he asked. Was this another _Moodulator_ incident?! He gasped suddenly. A voice was speaking in his mind, suddenly, whispering him the words to say, and somehow he knew they weren't his. "And ever since, I have regretted it. I was a coward, I was a fool. My dear one, I am not afraid anymore. I have loved you since the beginning, and I love you still," Drakken breathed. He shook his head desperately. What had he just _said_?! It felt like some deity was speaking through him.

KP

All at once Shego looked confused and lost. His expression probably mirrored hers. "Whoa, what was _that_?" she asked. "If felt like something was in my mind."

"Mine too!" he quickly exclaimed before she could lose it on him upon remembering the words he'd spoken. There was a long and awkward silence.

"That thing, you know, that just happened. It didn't," she said.

"Of course not," Drakken replied awkwardly.

After a moment she looked up at him. "Hypothetically, if I were killed and lost in the Underworld, and you came after me only to find me rotting, what would you do?" she asked.

Drakken blinked blankly. "Pardon?" he asked.

"Yeah, never mind," she said.

Drakken cringed then replied, "How should _I_ know what I would do? Rotting bodies aren't exactly easy to handle, Shego."

"So you'd run _screaming_," she said, anger lighting in her eyes.

"I won't confirm or _deny_ that. Look, why are you even _talking_ about this?" he asked.

"Because you impregnated me!" she shot.

"I _what_?!" he demanded.

"Wait, that didn't come out right," she said.

"Shego, have you lost your mind?" Drakken demanded. "I haven't even… well, you know! What is going _on_?" Shego blinked at him, looked down, then told him about the dream.

KP

Drakken listened in shock, hardly able to believe all he was hearing. Izanagi and Izanami had risen up into conversation yet again. Why, suddenly, was he hearing those names so much more often? Why, he wondered, had Shego dreamt and lived through that nightmare of a story almost identically? It didn't sit well with him. It frightened him. He looked at his hand, from which a vine was protruding. Izanagi, the god of nature. Could it be that… No… No, that was _impossible_. No god had ever favored _him_, _right_? He looked back up at Shego and said, "Get some rest, Shego. We're fine. _Both_ of us. Don't be afraid."

"I'm not afraid!" she shot, though she knew it was a lie to herself.

He put a hand on her shoulder, smirking in amusement, and repeated, "Don't be afraid. _I'm_ still here and _you're_ still here. Nothing like that will ever happen to you as long as I live and breathe."

"Yeah right. Try the other way around, Dr. D. You couldn't protect a _puddle_ let alone another person. Look, just get some sleep," she bit, but she cursed how calm his words had made her feel, and she cursed the fact he seemed to know that. Angrily she turned and stomped off leaving Drakken alone to his thoughts and musings.

KP

Monkey Fist gently wrung out a cloth, placing it upon Yori's head. Drakken had managed to remove the spear, stop the bleeding, and spare her life on the trip here—who knew Drew Lipsky understood something of _medical_ doctoring as well as scientific, albeit not enough to be an actual doctor—but shortly after, she'd contracted a fever. They'd lain her in a bed and Drakken had told him to clean up and help. Monkey Fist had done just that. His clothing had been soaked with her blood, so he was all too glad to change and make himself presentable and, well, normal, again. Returning to Drew, he'd been told to keep applying cold towels to her head, then Drakken had promptly left, obviously lost in his thoughts. He wondered very much what those thoughts _were_.

Yori softly moaned and whimpered. The British Lord turned attention back to her. He dabbed her forehead again and looked at her bound injury. It was bleeding through. He cringed and unwrapped it, remembering Drew's instructions. He sat next to her on the bed and raised her body up, leaning it against his own. He blinked blankly as her Lotus fragrance, a scent he unfortunately adored, cascaded all around him. He twitched then quickly changed the bandage. Where was Drakken, already? Then again, the man had looked exhausted, and Monkey Fist fully believed his friend had been zapped a few times fiddling with that accursed Motherboard, so he probably wouldn't return for some time.

Yori began murmuring pleas for mercy and life in Japanese. "Shh, you're all right," he soothed, lying her back down and brushing the hair from her face. Oh this was so degrading. He was a Mystical Monkey Master! The _last_ thing he needed to be doing was tending to his _enemy_ of all things. And one who was in his _bed_. Yes, they'd chosen _his_ room to keep her in.

KP

Hirotaka watched coldly, out of sight as Monkey Fist tended to his sibling. "Why is he suddenly so concerned for my sister?" he questioned the one with him.

"She saved his life," Amelia gently replied, placing a hand on his shoulder. "He won't say it, but he's grateful. And maybe he's just trying to understand why she bothered."

"_I_ am trying to understand why she bothered," Hirotaka replied distastefully, absently taking Amelia's hand and kissing the top of it. Amelia blushed. Hirotaka started, just realizing what he'd done. He turned, eyes slightly panicked. Quickly he apologized, "Forgive me, Amelia."

"It's okay," she quickly said, still blushing and wishing the redness would leave her face. She looked down, trying to hide it. Once satisfied it was controlled, she looked back up, saying, "You need to rest. You're exhausted."

"I will not rest until I am certain my sister will live," Hirotaka replied. "Is Hana all right?"

"Your baby sister is fast asleep, like _you_ should be," Amelia answered.

"Do not worry for me, Defender," he answered.

"Defender?" she asked.

"Fukushima told me that the Teutonic meaning of the name Amelia is Defender. It seemed a more fitting title than 'strain' or 'working', both also meanings of your name," Hirotaka replied.

She blushed again. "I wish you would rest," she murmured.

He hesitated a moment but then suddenly pecked her cheek, stealing a kiss. He smiled, trying to display confidence, though really he was forcing back a blush and dreading her reaction. "In time," he answered. She blinked at him, still startled by the sudden kiss.

After a moment she rose, quickly saying, "Goodnight." She was about to walk away then paused. She suddenly turned and took his lips firmly, her arms wrapping around his neck. She pulled away, leaving Hirotaka gaping. She blushed nervously. "Th-_that's_ how you steal a kiss," she said, looking down. Quickly she left. Hirotaka blinked after her and never turned around until his sister sobbed. He quickly looked back, worried. Monkey Fist gently soothed Yori back to rest. Hirotaka cringed then determined now was as good a time as any to reveal himself to the Monkey Lord. He was in his enemy's castle, and if Monkey Fist caught him sneaking around, it would end badly.

KP

Hirotaka slipped out of the shadows and approached Monkey Fist. Monkey Fist frowned and looked guardedly up, sensing a presence. He spotted Hirotaka coming towards him. "Oh good. _You_ can take over now," he stated. "She's all yours. I have things to do."

"Like meditate," Hirotaka more stated than questioned.

Monkey Fist sighed through the nose and asked, "What do you want, boy?"

"I want to know why Yori threw herself into the path of the spear for your sake. I want to know what she meant when she said, 'I have been tested. See, I have given my life for you.'," Hirotaka replied.

Monkey Fist was quiet. Finally he replied, "She took a remark as a challenge."

"You do not know why, then," Hirotaka said, doubting it.

"Don't you have better things to do?" Monkey Fist bit, wanting to avoid this at all costs.

"No," Hirotaka simply answered.

Monkey Fist scowled then replied, "There was a discussion between us, prior to saving your sorry hides. It was… profound. There were challenges given and vows made. She happened to take that opportunity to uphold one of those vows."

"Which one?" Hirotaka asked.

Monkey Fist's eyes narrowed. After a moment he quoted the summarized conversation, saying, "How far would you go for your enemy? I would die for you. Am I worth your life? It does not matter. When the time comes to test that, you will change your tune. I hope never to _have_ to test that… She was tested. She kept her vow, as her honor dictated. There's no more to it than that… and no less."

"Now what will you do for my sister's sake?" the ninja questioned. Monkey Fist looked a long moment at him. Finally he harrumphed and swiftly left, because gods be cursed if _he_ knew the answer, at least at present. Hirotaka watched after him. When the Monkey Master was gone the ninja turned worriedly back to his sister and went to her.

KP

"Glad _that's_ over," Ron remarked to Kim as they sat in front of one of the castle's many fireplaces.

"Yeah… You were great," Kim said distractedly.

"Hey, what's wrong?" he asked, gently cupping her cheek and turning her to face him.

"Nothing. I'm just… scared… for you," she replied. "That much power…"

"Corruption?" he asked understandingly.

"Maybe a little, but more than that, your life," she replied. "I know I always say anything's possible for a Possible, but…"

"But…?" he pressed.

She closed her eyes tightly. "But if I lose you, I know grief will be the one thing I can't take," she said.

"Whoa, hey, hey, don't do that," he pled, seeing tears in her eyes. He pulled her close. "You won't lose me, KP. You'll never lose me."

"But what if…" she began. He suddenly kissed her lips firmly. She melted into it, allowing her fear to melt away.

He pulled back, saying, "This will all end, whatever's happening now, and we'll _all_ make it." She smiled softly. "You know I'm going to marry you one day, don't you?" he teased. "You know, like, when all of this is over and everything."

"Is this a proposal?" she joked.

"It's a promise," he replied, taking out a simple golden ring and slipping it onto her finger. She caught her breath. A promise ring! She looked up at him, eyes filled with shock.

"Ron…" she breathed.

"The nacho royalties come in handy," he explained. He gave a muffled sound as suddenly she pounced on him, knocking him to the ground and kissing him passionately.

"Hey!" Rufus protested. He grumbled then scrambled out of Ron's pocket to go elsewhere, put out by the disturbance of his nap.

KP

"Stop resisting!" Fukushima ordered Monique.

"Stop _touching_ me," she replied, struggling.

"You asked for help, I am giving help!" he shot, seizing her arms again from behind and pulling them from her sides.

"But this is so stupid," Monique argued.

"No _wonder_ you cannot fight. You will not _learn_!" he said.

"Maybe I don't wanna _learn_," she said.

"They stay out of our way! You are nothing but a hindrance!" Fukushima barked, roughly turning her to face him, eyes flashing.

She blinked. He was right, she suddenly realized. She _was_ useless if she couldn't fight. She sighed, saying, "All right already. Let's get this over with."

"_Finally_," he exasperatedly said, rolling his eyes. She sneered then turned around, looking out over the balcony at the scenery surrounding Fiske Castle.

"Now, close your eyes," Fukushima said. "I want to find the point at which you will be completely relaxed, your center, so to speak." Monique scoffed but closed her eyes nonetheless. She felt the wind blowing through her hair now. Funny. How had she missed it _before_? And she heard sounds she hadn't really noticed earlier. Fukushima took her arms gently from behind. "Spread your arms wide." She obeyed his command. He held her arms, feeling the motions with which her body moved, how she controlled her muscles. She had potential and very much of it. "Raise them above your head and clasp your hands together." She obeyed. "Breathe deeply." She did so, suddenly feeling so much more relaxed and at peace.

Fukushima gently moved her arms down so her clasped hands were before her face, and all at once she was acutely aware of his body close against hers. "Focus," he breathed in almost a whisper. She shivered in his embrace. What the… had he just made her shiver? Oh _heck_ no. "Focus," he repeated softly. She swallowed, turning her mind away from her position in his arms. Or at least trying. "Breathe once more and let it out softly." She listened; after all it was the only way to calm her pounding heart. "You are one with your body. It is under _your_ control. It can only do what you _make_ it do. Or what you are _willing_ to make it do. No fear, be calm, and feel the flowing movements."

She felt _something_, all right. Felt his hands upon her bare arms, firm and reassuring; his skin cold yet so, so comforting. His voice was lulling her into an almost trancelike state. His body was warming her own, and every breath he took was full, moving her body with the rise and fall of his chest. She gasped. So not cool! She blushed deeply and turned quickly, meeting his eyes. He looked confused at her reaction, startled. She gazed up into his eyes, her own frightened. "I… I have to go," she breathed. Quickly she pushed by him, hurrying away and leaving him completely lost as to what had happened. Hmm, all of a sudden he felt very empty.

KP

Killigan and DNAmy stood in the kitchen of the castle, Amy teaching him some baking tricks. "Ye' were on top o' yer game back there, lass," Killigan complimented.

"Oh shucks, honey bun. It was nothing," she replied, flipping her hand.

"Lass, half of those robots ye' took out wi' yer Cuddle Buddies. How did ye' ever get them t' pop out o' a ball like tha'?" he asked.

"That's my secret, Duff," she replied, winking. No one needed to know how her devices worked. She wouldn't strike anyone as mysterious or private, but in this regard she would make an exception. She knew the power that could be had if anyone else found out how to make such gadgets.

"Wha' do ye' call them?" he asked.

"I haven't really thought of it," she admitted.

"How about Buddyballs?" he suggested teasingly. She giggled.

"Or I could just call them orbs," she said.

"How about Collectors," Duff said.

"That'll do for now," she replied, smiling. There was a long awkward silence. After a moment she said, "You know, for a minute I was afraid we wouldn't make it."

"Amy lass, ye' have no faith," Killigan said, putting a hand on her shoulder. "We're virtually unstoppable."

"You're beginning to sound like Monty," Amy said, expression serious. "Do me a favor, besty, and don't get consumed by power like _he_ was."

"Here I thought everythin' bad said about Monkey Boy washed right o'er yer head," he replied.

"No… I know he's in love with power. Maybe… Maybe part of the reason I chase him was because I didn't want to see him corrupted beyond repair by it. I guess I was too late. What happened to him… It's my entire fault," she said.

"Lassie, ef _ye'_ didn't do it, someone _else_ would have. Ye' could no' have known. Ye' could no' have stopped him either way," Killigan said.

She was suddenly hugging him and Duff stiffened. Hugging? Why was she hugging him? Awkwardly he put his arms around her and patted her back. Hmm, she actually felt nice. He'd always preferred a little meat on the bones. He held slightly tighter, curious as to whatever it was he was feeling right now. He smiled softly, closing his eyes. It felt strange, like floating on air but not. Huh, go figure. He was glad it wasn't Monkey Fist she had her arms around. Wait, where had _that_ come from? His eyes flew open and awkwardly he pulled away, feeling a foreign heat rising to his cheeks. Quickly he turned back to the brownies they'd been making and began stirring fervently.

Amy blinked blankly at him but then smirked, saying, "No, no, Duffy Wuffy, not like that. You're stirring too fast. Here, let _me_ show you." She took his hand in hers and forced him to slow. He felt suddenly very tight, but he liked this. _Why_ did he like it? He wasn't supposed to like _anything_! "You're so stressed, Duff. Relax," she soothed. Relax, yeah, he could do that. He could relax. Whatever this was would go away soon anyway. Yeah. No stress. No… no stress… He felt himself relaxing and smiling. Strange. He thought that when you relaxed your heart was supposed to slow down. Why was _his_ speeding _up_?

KP

From the rubble inside of the fortress, a hand suddenly shot up. More parts began to emerge. Slowly they collected together and began growing and growing and growing until the figure towered high above the ground, a perfectly molded Bebe, only about a hundred times bigger! "Bebe is perfect. Bebe does not lose. Bebe willdestroy Team Possible. Bebe will destroy Team Drakken." The giant robot woman shook and raced off.


	8. Meditation

_**Kim Possible: Attack of the Bebes**_

(A/N: Second up today, and with luck I might be able to put up a third.)

Meditation

They were still in the castle, and now so were the Senior's whom they'd contacted. For their own protection they _had_ to be. They wouldn't have bothered, honestly, except Ron kept insisting he felt something was wrong, that something was preparing an attack on them. At first they'd labelled him paranoid. That is until Drakken, in the midst of belittling Ron, had suddenly done a complete three-sixty, eyes widening as if he'd just had some sort of vision. Why he would have a vision they were unsure, but when he instantly began defending Ron's belief, they got a little more on edge. Better safe than sorry, after all. Needless to say, the Senior's had been horrified at the news of what had been happening, and Junior hadn't let go of Bonnie _since_, the two even sleeping next to each other.

KP

Monkey Fist gazed down at the young woman who was lying so still on his bed, her hair flowing over his pillows. Why couldn't he read her? Why couldn't he figure her out? Why had he been unable to take his eyes off of her…? He was loath to say he was grateful to her. The pest had brought it upon _herself_. But yet he was _so_ grateful. "Why must you be so _impossible_?" he questioned her sleeping form.

She breathed in, softly and deeply, then sighed, eyes flickering weakly open and meeting his. She blinked. She supposed she should be frightened; after all any _other_ would have been, to wake up to a male presence lingering above and watching; except she wasn't. "I am tired. I feel so weak… Am I to die here, my lord?" she whispered in Japanese.

He cocked his head saying nothing. Just summing her up… After a moment he answered, in the same dialect, "No… Shinigami will not take you from this place. I will not _let_ him have you." He reached for a bowl on the bedside table and sat next to her. He gently lifted her head and helped her drink it. She coughed but made herself finish it off. "It should help you at least get moving again," he said in English once more. She nodded at him. After a long moment he asked, "Why?"

She gazed up at him. Soon enough she answered, "It was my honor to risk forfeiting my life for yours."

"Of course, the honor rubbish again," he grumbled. He rose began.

She watched after him and suddenly said, "Monkey Fist." He paused and turned back curiously. "How far would you go for your enemy?" she questioned.

He was silent. Finally he replied, "There was a time I would have said nowhere… Now… I don't know." She nodded in acceptance. Perhaps in time he would find an answer to that question.

KP

Most of them were sleeping, but a choice few were in the dojo. Kim, Ron, Monkey Fist, Yori—who had gained enough strength to move around again—Fukushima, Monique, Hirotaka, and Amelia, all of who were sitting in a circle and meditating. As they watched those ones, Senor Senior Senior said to Nanny Nane, "They look to be so mesmerized."

"Gracious how well I know. Monty used to spend _hours_ meditating," Nane declared as she knit.

Senior looked curiously at the man. "Your son, Nane, is an intriguing man. Tell me a little about him."

"So you can harness his weaknesses, I suppose," Nane remarked, glancing warily at him.

"Now Nane, do you truly believe I would wish a child of yours _ill_?" Senior asked.

She chuckled, smirking at him. Her smile fell and she lay down her knitting. For a moment she sat, deep in thought. Senior patiently waited and inwardly cringed at all the emotions he watched flit across her face. Yori opened an eye and looked over at them. She hadn't been able to focus. She was close to the British nobleman. _Too_ close. Which was sad, considering each member of the circle sat at least two feet apart from each other. And he looked sane, which did nothing to help her focus.

Finally Nane looked at Senior and replied, "He was always a complicated child. Wise beyond his years and hopelessly mature. I suppose his father and I are to blame for that. More so me, but it was evident from birth. We…_I_, read him poems from classic authors, read literature far too advanced for him, but he listened and took it in, to my surprise. His father spun wild tales of real life places around the globe and his exploits there. He was quite the explorer himself, you see. They were more age appropriate and Monty clung to them so. Of course with age his tastes adapted to my preferences of the classics and history."

KP

"What of his love of monkeys?" Senior asked.

"Oh since birth. His first toy was a stuffed monkey his father had bought him in Japan. He loved the creatures ever since. In fact, I gifted him at an early age with a music box hosting a cymbal clashing Monkey. It played to an ancient Japanese melody, and from that day on Montgomery couldn't play it enough. He couldn't get his fill of Japanese music, history, and culture. The boy was tied to it from birth. The one thing that rivalled Japanese melodies was the old classics; Chopin, Beethoven, Mozart, Tchaikovsky, all those chaps there. When we found songs that combined classical and Japanese traditional together, well he would listen for hours on end over and over.

He studied abroad in high school, his appetite for world adventure having been wetted and fed all throughout his life by his father, rest his soul. Abroad, my son found his love for the jungles of the South and of Asia. Upon graduation, which he couldn't be bothered attending at _all_, he promptly enrolled in a top notch college. He took to archaeology and legend and went into it under subjects along those lines, and yet more scholarly ones. Never sciences, mind you, he couldn't be bothered with crunching numbers and such, he was no genius in such regards.

After achieving that goal, he enrolled in a top University, taking courses in philosophy, history, English, Spanish, Latin, Japanese, any number of such scholarly topics as those. He never ceased his travels. In his twenties and already he had become a _very_ well-known and famous explorer. He was an avid and highly respected scholar by then, known amongst his peers, respected and renowned. Around this time he was dubbed a Lord, though when I can't recall. He had written papers, lectured in schools around the world. He even was in a documentary not long ago. You see, he had swiftly made his name in archaeology, specializing in…"

"Japan and South America," Senior finished.

"And other such places filled with temples and the likes, hidden in jungles or in wide open savannas. He dabbled in swordplay, never the traditional fencing, oh no. The Japanese sword play types were his strong suit. Archery was not his strong point, nor was shooting a pistol or rifle. He couldn't be bothered with those. He embarrassed his father so on fox hunts. However, he excelled at the spear, both fighting with it and throwing it. I assure you they stopped laughing after _that_ feat. He took down a bear with a single thrust," Nane said with a nod.

"When did his obsession begin?" Senior asked.

KP

She paused. After a moment she answered, "With his art or with the monkey power?" Senior simply shrugged. She pursed her lips and continued, "The moment he first learned of the art of Tai Shing Pek Kwar, he was engrossed in it. Without our knowledge he took to self-teaching, reading all he could on it, practicing the stances and motions for hours on end. There was a family trip to Japan…" Trailing off she paused to reminisce. She chuckled softly, and a gentle loving smirk crossed her face. "He begged to go to the dojo in the ancient city, so we obliged. My boy could grapple with the strongest of the students there. The Sensei's were so impressed with him… They said how it was almost as if he were destined to take on the long forgotten art. They were surprised he knew it at _all_. After all, all that remained of _their_ understanding was from ancient scrolls and temple carvings and prophecies. They never even taught it. They hardly knew it."

"Was that when his obsession began?" Senior asked.

She pursed her lips then answered, "The Mystical Monkey Powers… I'm afraid I do not know. I don't know when the obsession began to grow. I don't know when he became enveloped in the legends. Surely he'd read of them if he'd self-taught himself Monkey Kung-Fu. Just one day… One day I realized he had changed. Far too late, mind you. As he grew he disappeared more and more often without a word to anyone. Globetrotting, I supposed. Finally he just… wasn't there anymore. Sometimes he would go for months and I would be left to fear the worst. Of course he always returned, sometimes up to a year later. He would say nothing. Finally I tired of it, tired of spending every moment of my life fearing for my child's safety, so I turned it on him. I left as he was gone, leaving nothing but a note, and I never came back. I don't even know if he fully realized I had disappeared until months later. That was it for contact. By then I knew, of course, why he'd been disappearing. How could I not see it earlier? I didn't, though, not until he was far gone."

KP

"You think your son insane, Lady Nanny Nane Fiske?" Senior gently asked.

"Did I say that? Hmm, fancy that," she replied, sipping her tea. She then added, "I do not believe he is insane as most see insanity. He teeters on the brink, and the slightest shove will topple him over. He is too far out to ever be pulled back."

"The man is in his thirties. Surely his mind was not always occupied with his obsession. A young man's thoughts are bound to drive him to more… fleshly longings once in a while." Senior questioned.

"A lover, intimacy? Senior, do not dub down the words for my sake, though it is rather gentlemanly of you," Nane said with an amused smirk.

"Forgive me Senora," he answered cordially, bowing his head.

She chuckled gently then looked towards the boy. Her smile fell and she answered, "None."

Senior started. "Surely that cannot be _possible_!" he exclaimed.

Nane shook her head solemnly, then answered, "His true love lay not in fleshly shells. He loved, Senor Senior Senior, _her_."

"But did you not just say…" Senior began.

"Let me finish. Her, in this case does not refer to a woman, but a place. A world adventurer, but there was one place he loved above all others. South America faded in her wake, though he adored the land with his very being. Her name was Japan, and she held everything he had ever desired," Nane continued. Yori straightened up as she took in the woman's words, to which she had been listening from the start. "Mystery, archaeology, history and legend. Jungle, monkeys, Tai Shing Pek Kwar… power," she said.

"Of the Mystical Monkey sort," Senior said, slowly nodding and digesting this.

"Yes. His greatest love of all, _power_, was embodied in her regions. Japan… I can promise you this, Senor Senior, that if ever there was a girl who symbolized, who embodied, Japan, he would marry her without fail," Nane declared. Yori looked over at the Monkey Master. His forehead was creased, lips pursed though his eyes were shut, and she knew she was not the only one unable to concentrate. No, he was very focused on the conversation taking place.

KP

"Were his thoughts ever taken by a woman? I recall you mentioning one, once," Senior questioned.

"No, they weren't. Yes, there was one who caught his attention a little more than most. Her name was Setsuka. They met in Japan. She was his contact. Indifferent to her at first, she learned of his martial art and brought him to a village where some others knew of it. In fact, those villagers, of which she herself was one, were _descended_ from the ancient tribe who first possessed the powers. _That_ perked his attention. She gave him tasks, sent him on adventures, and each one grew in difficulty, held some prophecy he needed her to translate, some riddle he required her assistance in solving. She'd planned it that way, you see. She'd taken quite a shine to him and wanted to ensure he would always return to her. Each quest and scroll and prophecy held a secret of Monkey Kung-Fu, or the legend, that he desired and she could provide. He continued on such adventures, however, _long_ after she had run out of ideas to pull him back, and she lost control of where he went and what he did. Soon enough she could go no further with him. Like that she, his Sensei in a way, had nothing more to teach him, and Setsuka, once the teacher, gave way to _him_, now the master. To her surprise he still consulted with her on matters, though," Nane narrated.

"What happened to this woman?" Senor Senior asked.

"He brought her back to England to help with a scroll he didn't dare move. Then, of course, he promptly left her behind here, far from her home, on gaining what he needed in order to go on the next stretch of his journey. She was left to find her own way back. I pitied the poor thing and gave her money to get back home, but she died soon after, though no one knows how," Nane said. "Some say it was a broken heart, others say it was a darker force."

"And what was your son's reaction?" Senior asked.

"I am still not sure," she replied.

"Surprise, and that was about it," Monkey Fist suddenly said, startling them. "Certainly not enough to excite _you_." He rose and walked towards an altar on which a scroll sat, passing them.

"Thirty seconds of your time to spare for her would have excited me," Nane said with a snort of derision.

"Oh really, then you would have been ecstatic. I spent a grand total of five minutes thinking about her as we were about to land in England on my return. Perhaps in time I _could_ have loved her, in a way," Monkey Fist declared. He stopped in front of the altar and read over his scrolls, trying to determine if there was anything he could do about the Yono predicament that he had been sorely neglecting. "Had I told you, _you_ would have mourned her more than me. And for the record mother, I know _exactly_ how she died… The scroll was…" He sighed and shook his head, closing his eyes. Opening them once more, he finished. "Putting it mildly, the scroll was cursed." He looked back at the circle of meditators. Yori felt his eyes on her and cringed. She opened them slowly and met his gaze. He shook his head then declared, "You can stop pretending now, Yori." Silently she gazed at him. He met her stare coldly then turned away. She rose and left the Dojo, suddenly very tired, taking her baby sister with her. Monkey Fist glanced back and watched after them a long moment before turning again to the scrolls.


	9. Attack of the Giant Bebe!

_**Kim Possible: Attack of the Bebes**_

(A/N: Third up today. Hopefully I can put up the last chapter as well.)

Attack of the Giant Bebe

Drakken was first to sense something off. There was a disturbance in the balance of nature, which he found himself curiously and dramatically more attuned to than he'd ever been _before_. He opened his eyes, frowning. If Izanagi had chosen a favorite in him, he wasn't complaining about the benefits. He moved towards the balcony and squinted out into the horizon.

Monkey Fist was second to know, his meditative focus disturbed by the monkey shrieks suddenly screeching in his mind in alarm, alerting him to some danger. He gasped, eyes flying open. What was happening? He leapt up and hurried out of his secret Dojo only to run into Ron. "Something's wrong!" the boy exclaimed, eyes wide in alarm and fear. Monkey Fist gaped in worry, no so much for Ron's sudden grasping of the powers inside of him, but for the fact they'd both felt this balance being thrown off.

Hirotaka was third. His eyes opened icily. Something was coming, and something big. Every fibre in his being was screaming this out to him. He frowned and rose. Quickly he made his way to a window and peered out. "What are you?" he wondered aloud. He gasped as suddenly voices began speaking to him in his mind. The voices Sensei had labelled the voices of the Gods! The deities were communing with him and warning of… of a monstrous creation heading their way. An image flashed through his mind and he gasped, paling. A giant Bebe! Hirotaka shouted out a curse and bolted from the room.

"Get up! All of you, get up! We are under attack!" Hirotaka screamed out, racing through the castle.

Drakken's eyes widened in horror and fear as the thing came into sight. "Eep, mother," he squeaked, looking towards it as it appeared over a dip in the Earth. A giant Bebe!

KP

Soon enough the others gathered behind Drakken, gaping in horror at the presence arriving. Even Yori was there, holding Hana. Though weak, she was recovering quickly.

"Pappy, what _is_ that thing?!" Junior exclaimed in horror, cowering behind his father.

"Something not to be trifled with," Senior gravely replied, shocked.

"Oh my," Nanny Nane said in awe.

"No problem. _We_ can take it. _Right_?" Ron asked, though he was almost in a panic.

"Bebe is perfect," the robot declared in the distance.

"We are _so_ dead," Amelia said.

Fukushima's eyes flickered around. "This castle is surrounded by a moat," he said.

"_So_?!" Monkey Fist demanded in horror and terror as he gaped at the giant woman.

"Have you yet tried to destroy the robot with water?" Fukushima asked.

The others blinked blankly and looked at him. "How did we miss _that_?" Drakken asked. It was only the most obvious solution in existence. Seriously, he was a genius. How did he _not_ come up with that?

"Really?" Fukushima dryly asked.

"Well I, we, I guess it seemed too easy?" Kim defended, both her _and_ Drakken flustered.

"Great, we trip that thing into the water it'll be gone," Bonnie said. "So good luck with that."

"Bonnie! We have to help," Tara insisted.

"Uh, no we _don't_," Bonnie replied, but she knew she had no choice in the matter anymore.

KP

"Quick, distraction team move!" Ron exclaimed.

"Who and what now?" Drakken asked.

"Distraction team," Ron repeated.

"Who might _they_ be?" Nanny Nane asked.

"I was kind of thinking Air Squadron would be the Senior's, Bonnie, and Tara. Yeah! You know. Then the Stealth team could be KP, Monique, Amelia, and the ninjas. I mean Yori and Amelia are recovered enough to do that, right? Oh, oh, and the Distraction team would be you, Rufus, me, Killigan, DNAmy, and Monkey Man. And Shego and Drakken can work as defense and control!" Ron replied.

"Sounds like a good enough plan. Let's get ready people!" Kim said.

"_Me_, a mere _distraction_?" Monkey Fist demanded, insulted.

"Doy, Monkey Powers dude. They distract them, we take on monkey forms, and then we kick this Bebe all over the place! _Booyah_!" Ron replied.

"The things I do to protect my castle," Monkey Fist said with a roll of his eyes.

"Right. Shego, defense!" Drakken ordered. Instantly he shot out his vines to the stealth team. "Trip up that robot! I'll give the vines all the leeway you need, but if that Bebe grabs me, it's bye bye Drew Lipsky _and_ Plan A."

"Got it," they all chimed. Instantly the ninjas, Kim, Amelia, and Monique raced off, each one with a vine.

"Drew's the heart o' it all, the control of Plan A! Protect him at all costs!" Killigan called over to Monkey Fist.

"Right. Mother, take the baby," Monkey Fist stated, passing Hana, whom Hirotaka had shoved reluctantly into his arms before he'd left, and giving her to Nanny Nane. "Let's move, move, move! Stoppable and I have work to do," Monkey Fist replied.

KP

Senior Senior and Senior Junior were in the air in the Senior's hover plane now with Bonnie and Tara. "Keep it steady, my boy," Senior ordered Junior, putting a hand on his son's shoulder.

"Of course, pappy," Junior replied, offended his father would even _think_ he would go off course. He'd been practicing, after all.

"Bonnie and I have the guns. Ready BonBon?" Tara asked.

"Sadly," Bonnie replied. The Bebe was at the castle.

"Ready," Tara began.

"Aim," Bonnie said.

"Fire," Senior directed. Immediately the two girls began shooting at the robot, distracting it!

KP

Hearing the bullets raining down on the metal, the distraction team moved out. Killigan began sending out bomb after bomb, Amy began throwing down her Collectors and unleashing her mutants on the Bebe, Ron, meditating, called out his powers, and Monkey Fist focused his energy's, activating his own. The two shot into the air amidst Killigan's explosives, DNAmy's mutants, Tara and Bonnie's cover fire, and Nanny Nane and Rufus's interference. Monkey Fist instantly began to attack fast and hard. All at once Ron was there, shooting in front of him and ripping into the bot determinedly. The two kept striking the Bebe's head, hoping to ruin the inner workings of the robot and bring it down. Bebe struck at the castle.

"I don't think so," Nanny Nane said, scowling. No one was destroying the Fiske ancestral home on _her_ watch. She expanded her pointer into something akin to a sword.

"_Huh_?" Rufus asked in shock. When had _that_ happened?

Nane shot the rodent a disgusted look and explained, "DNAmy was kind enough to whip up this little blade for my personal use, she explained, smirking coldly. As the Bebe's hand neared, she jabbed her pointer, now basically a very thin long-sword, deep into an exposed gear in the Bebe's wrist. The Bebe pulled back before it could do much harm to the castle. Rufus crawled up the robot, taking his opportunity, and scrambled inside, messing up anything and everything he possible could.

"Bebe is perfect. Bebe will not be inhibited," Bebe said. Rufus gasped in alarm as the inner workings began heating up. He cried out in pain and charged out before he could be burned to a crisp. He leapt onto Nanny Nane's shoulder panting. The woman, seeing the super-heated inner workings, gasped. Oh this could be trouble. Hana was whimpering.

"Don't you dare. Not now," she ordered the child. Hana stopped.

KP

Kim and Yori leapt nimbly down to the ground. Instantly Yori ran around the ankles, unable to leapt around, while Kim began jumping from wall to tree to whatever she could, tying her own vine around the Bebe's calves. Meanwhile, Hirotaka and Fukushima were wrapping up the thighs, though the process of leaping from balcony to balcony and swinging like monkey's was getting incredibly dangerous. They landed and victoriously grinned at one another. "We remain an unstoppable team," Fukushima remarked as he and Hirotaka high-fived.

"As we always _have_ been," Hirotaka agreed. He frowned, looking down at Amelia and Monique's progress with the knees. "They are doing well," he remarked.

"But the Bebe notices!" Fukushima suddenly exclaimed, pointing. Hirotaka looked up and gasped. The Bebe was looking down at the two girls and raised her hand to strike.

"Look out!" Kim called from the bottom. Apparently she and Yori had noticed as well.

Monique and Amelia looked up and gasped. Nimbly they dodged the blow, just barely, and came out of hiding. They swung on the vines, going around the legs. Drakken ensured the vines lifted the girls to the same level as Hirotaka and Fukushima, while Shego obliterated a spear the Bebe had launched at her boss. "You have been keeping your true talents from us," Hirotaka said to the girls.

"_That_ was acting on _instinct_," Monique replied.

"It was actually fairly easy. I've taken dance lessons since I was little. I picked up a few tricks," Amelia said.

"It shows," Fukushima said.

"Fukushima, move!" Monique suddenly exclaimed. Fukushima looked up with a gasp. The Bebe suddenly snatched him from the balcony. He cried out in alarm. Monique gaped but then her eyes lit up. "Oh no you _didn't_! That's _my_ man!" Monique yelled. Seeing Amelia and Hirotaka's blank looks she blinked and said, "What, I was _kidding_! Like I give a darn what happens to that traitor." She scowled and formed a lasso from Drakken's vines, throwing it up to the wrist and catching it. The Bebe lifted her as well, and swiftly she climbed up. She reached Fukushima, who was looking at her in shock, and grabbed his sais, both reachable by some miracle. She jabbed them violently into the Bebe. Bebe released Fukushima with a displeased sound and shook her hand. The two cried out in terror, flying off of her hand as she threw them.

"Oh no!" Amelia exclaimed.

"Fukushima!" Hirotaka cried.

KP

Drakken shot out a vine, monitoring them all and gritting his teeth. Fukushima managed to grab said vine and catch Monique around the waist. The two swung down towards a narrow balcony. "This is crazy!" Monique exclaimed, clinging tightly to him.

"You fear too much, tigress," he replied. The two alighted on the deck and turned. The Bebe struck at them. This time there was nowhere to go. They gasped. All at once Monkey Fist appeared, attacking the hand viciously. Bebe batted at him as if he were a fly. Monkey Fist scowled and flew out of reach. Viciously he delivered a kick to the Bebe so powerful it made her stagger back. She began to waver.

"One more kick, Monkey Man!" Ron called from above.

"I'm hardly in a position to do so!" Monkey Fist replied, busily dodging the Bebe's unpredictable staggering.

"Then it's all mine," Ron replied. He immediately flew behind the Bebe and kicked powerfully. Drakken, seeing their intentions, tightened the vines the stealth squad had wrapped around the robots legs. He cried out in pain at the sheer weight and strain it was putting upon him, but he bore up under it. Shego glanced sharply back, protective, but then turned once more to defend her boss. A projectile was flying at them and yet again she demolished it. This had to be about the hundredth time she'd stopped something from impaling Drakken. Here was hoping her luck didn't run out.

Bebe fell forward suddenly, falling right towards the water! "Get away from the moat!" Killigan yelled down to the others, knowing electricity would be everywhere.

"Look out for the electrical charges too!" Amy added, barely managing to dodge one herself.

"Please tell me this is over," Bonnie begged from above in the plane.

"Come on, work, work," Tara willed.

The Bebe crashed into the moat, Kim and Yori hurrying away from the waters and the falling body. They turned around as the Bebe began short circuiting, electricity flying everywhere! "Get under cover!" Nane ordered from the parapets.

Monkey Fist and Ron hit the castle roof, diving behind a pillar. DNAmy and Duff raced from the battlements and down to lower level of the palace's roof, hugging the walls. Kim and Yori dove behind a rock. Fukushima and Monique hit the ground. Amelia dragged an awed Hirotaka inside just as a bolt struck where they would have been standing. The Seniors, Bonnie, and Tara flew the plane higher up into the air. Not everyone was as lucky, though.

KP

Shego screamed as a shock struck her. She fell to the ground gasping. She'd had worse-Little Diablos, Kim, and an electrical tower were a bad mix for her—but she was dazed nonetheless. She looked up and gasped. A chunk of debris was heading for Drakken. "Dr. D!" she cried out in alarm. Drakken looked up and gasped. The piece struck him violently. He cried out in agony, pinned beneath it as chunks of stone fell down around him, burying him! In a last desperate motion to protect himself, he threw up his hands, covering his face. "Drakken!" Shego cried, staggering up and racing for the pile. She instantly began clawing and blasting her way through it, eyes filled with fear. She paused. Wait, fear? She wasn't supposed to feel _fear_! She scowled and focused on the task at hand. All at once she found Drakken's head. He was bleeding! She gasped and tore through the rest, seizing her boss and dragging him into the protection of a nook, covering his body with hers defensively as debris from the 'dying' robot flew everywhere.

Nane, meanwhile, gasped. A bolt of electricity was shooting towards her! She moved swiftly to the edge of the balcony. Mistake. The Bebe was still flailing, and its hand struck the railing the old woman was leaning against! She screamed in horror at the railing broke, toppling over the edge! She instantly seized the side of the balcony, but she was old, she had not even _half_ of the strength in her muscles as she once had. "Monty!" she screamed, seeing her son. Monkey Fist looked sharply up at the call and went white.

"Mum!" he cried, leaping up, instantly flashing back to the day of his father's death. No, no, this wasn't happening!

Rufus began panicking, grabbing the woman's wrist and trying to pull her up to safety, even though he knew it was useless. He gasped, however, on seeing Hana falling from the wrap Nane had been holding her in. Rufus screamed and chattered. Nane instantly knew what the naked mole rat meant. Monkey Fist was leaping towards them. He landed on the balcony and dove, seizing his mother's arm.

"Montgomery, the baby! Get the baby!" she screamed. Monkey Fist gasped as Hana suddenly began shrieking as she toppled from Nane's back.

"Hana!" he screamed in terror.

"Go!" his mother ordered. "I am fairly certain I can manage," she added in a gasp. She knew it was a lie, but part of her hoped her son didn't catch on. He didn't.

Monkey Fist instantly leapt over the edge, seizing a vine on his way. He flipped and grabbed Hana tightly. The vine went taught and the monkey master swung into the wall and clung to his lifeline desperately, and the infant. Hana was shrieking. "Hush, little on, hush," he desperately soothed, holding the baby girl close to him, tightly, protectively. He gasped on hearing his mother shriek. He sharply looked up. Just then she slipped from the ledge! "Mum!" he cried out in horror.

KP

Up in the air they heard the commotion going on and looked down. Senior gasped and paled on seeing Nane clinging to a ledge, dangling high above the ground. "Nane!" he exclaimed in dismay, paling. He instantly raced to a row of bags hanging on lines. He seized one, throwing it on.

"Senor Senior, what are you _doing_?" Bonnie demanded, instantly afraid for the man. She was actually pretty fond of the old guy.

"Keep safe," he said simply.

"Sir, what are you…" Tara began. She gasped and paled as the old man ran for the edge of the plane and leapt out.

"Pappy, no!" Junior cried in fear, leaping to the door. Thankfully he'd had the foresight to set the plane on auto.

Nane slipped with a scream. Rufus shrieked in alarm and covered his eyes tightly. Nane closed her eyes, hoping she wouldn't even feel the crushing impact. But oh gods, to leave her son like this… All at once an arm was wrapped tightly around her waist and she gasped, feeling her body being jerked to almost a stop. Her eyes flew open. "Senior!" she exclaimed in shocked disbelief.

"You always had a bad habit of getting into messes," he chastised, frowning worriedly at her, but his eyes were filled with relief and desperation… Desperation to know if she was all right.

"I'm perfectly fine, dear," she said, fixing her hair now that she knew she was actually going to have to bother with it again. She put her hat back on and harrumphed.

Monkey Fist nearly fainted from relief on the spot. He probably would have, except when his hand began to slip Hana shrieked, which needless to say instantly alerted him. Quickly he began trying to make his way back up to solid ground. Not an easy task, he wouldn't hesitate to say, since he had the baby in one arm and therefore was technically only working with three limbs. "Oh rot, forget this," he murmured. Quickly he transferred Hana to a leg, never more glad for monkey hands and feet, and scrambled up using principally his arms.


	10. Confession

_**Kim Possible: Attack of the Bebes**_

(A/N: Fourth up today and last chapter. I have an idea for the next one, but it might be a while in coming as I haven't even started it. I have one going, but I'd intended it for a later part of the series. Anyway, enjoy, though it may be quite a surprising and sudden plot twist.)

Confession

When the battle stopped, the excitement died, and the smoke and sparks fell, leaving only the sputtering remains, the two teams all grouped up on the balcony where they'd left Drakken and Shego. "Where's Drakken?" Duff asked, instantly noticing the absence of his friend.

"Shego's gone too!" Kim exclaimed. "Drakken, Shego!"

"Over here!" Shego called from the nook, coming out and waving them over. She worriedly looked back at her limp boss then bent down, pulling him out of the alcove. The others gasped and ran towards him even more quickly.

"I say, what happened to _Drakken_?" Monkey Fist demanded in alarm, still holding Hana tightly and cradling her.

"I don't know," Shego replied, eyes not leaving her boss.

"He must have exerted himself too much. What did he do?" Fukushima asked.

"How should _I_ know? The sidekick kicked, Drakken decided to help the Bebe along in her fall and retracted his vines. They tightened, he cried out in pain, Bebe went boom, electricity and debris flew everywhere, one thing led to another, and, well, _this_," Shego replied, gesturing to her boss and shrugging hopelessly.

"With all the danger from the dying robot and the strain he put upon himself, it is not a surprise this happened," Hirotaka stated.

"Must you all always get yourselves into these hopeless messes?" Nane asked in exasperation as Rufus leapt onto a now back to normal Ron.

"Must you always lecture everything me or my friends _do_?" Monkey Fist demanded.

"It's the only way you'll learn, child," she replied. All at once he was hugging her tightly, startling her silent. "Monty, what on Earth…" she began.

"You had a very close call, Senora," Senior said, smirking. Nane blinked and held her child back.

Monkey Fist pulled away from his parent, after a moment, growling, "Mother, we've been through this, I'm beyond the point of you teaching me anything anymore."

Nane harrumphed and turned up her nose. "A child will always need their mother's direction," she said.

Fukushima cringed. That had hit a soft spot. "Yes…" he agreed quietly.

KP

"Hey, what's wrong?" Tara asked him concernedly, noticing the change.

"Probably mommy issues," Bonnie replied for Fukushima, waving it off.

"My mother died when I was a child," he stated bluntly.

Bonnie blushed and cringed. "Ooh, um, I, that is, uh… I'm sorry. I didn't know," she said, quickly trying to cover the mistake and feeling guilty.

"What about you father?" Amelia asked.

"He died before I was born. He became very sick. He fell asleep one night, mother told me once, and just… he never woke up," Fukushima replied.

"All of us are alone now, Fukushima," Yori reassured, gently putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Yes, but you had your parents much longer than _I_ had _mine_," he answered, taking her hand softly. She blushed. They couldn't deny there were still remnants of feelings they had for one another in moments like this. Monique blinked at the interaction and frowned, crossing her arms. She was unimpressed. She didn't know why, she just was.

KP

"Yeah, uh huh, can we ignore the orphan mumbo jumbo here and focus on Dr. D?" Shego asked, directing attention back to Drakken.

"Let me try something," Fukushima said, approaching the unconscious man. He pulled out a little satchel and knelt by him.

"What's he _doing_?" Shego asked.

"Fukushima is quite knowledgeable in the field of alchemy," Hirotaka explained to her.

"He's a _witchdoctor_?" Amelia asked. Wait, maybe that was the wrong term to use.

"A traitor who's a shaman. Go figure," Monique said, still put out by the little moment between Fukushima and Yori. Fukushima shot her a look but then turned back to Drakken, pouring a vial of some sort of liquid into his mouth.

Drakken groaned and opened his eyes. "Did we win?" he dazedly asked.

"It _worked_!" Kim exclaimed.

"No way," Bonnie said, shocked.

"You bet your cutie patootie we did," Amy said in reply to her old crush, grinning in relief.

"How did you get so _good_ at that?" Monique asked Fukushima, surprised _herself_.

"Because his mother was a healer," Monkey Fist answered for the rogue ninja.

KP

Fukushima froze with a gasp. Immediately he shot up, spinning on Monkey Fist with eyes wide. "How did you know that?" he demanded before anyone could even bat an eyelash.

Monkey Fist stiffened, catching his breath. All eyes went to him. After a long moment he lamely replied, "A guess?"

"How did you _know_?!" Fukushima yelled.

Monkey Fist said nothing a long moment. Eyes bore into him from all sides. He didn't dare meet any of them. Finally he answered, "Because I once knew her. Quite… intimately. Not sexually, boy, I see the look in your eyes and can assure you no such thing happened, but she was once… a close contact of mine."

"What? Montgomery, you can't mean…" Nanny Nane began in shock and horror. Monkey Fist shot her a warning look. She could only gape. Oh gods, he _did_ mean. Senior looked horrified and Yori pale, quickly catching on and remembering Nane and Senior's discussion in the dojo.

"What was her name?" Fukushima demanded, wanting to be sure he wasn't hearing things, and that Monkey Fist wasn't confusing his mother for someone else.

"Oh for the love of… We have more important things to think of, ninja," Monkey Fist stated.

"Answer me," Fukushima said levelly yet coldly.

Monkey Fist scowled then sighed, answering, "Setsuka, all right!? Your mother's name was Setsuka! Happy?!... And just so you don't _pester_ me about it later, she was a great asset in my pursuit of the Mystical Monkey Legend. She was very knowledgeable about it. She, and you, boy, was directly descended from the ninja tribe who originally _possessed_ them."

"No…" Fukushima breathed, feeling suddenly dizzy.

"You heard me. You are a descendant of the original monkey warriors," Monkey Fist stated. "Luckily for _me_, you do not possess the powers yourself, as far as I _know_. Oh, and to clench it all, she was in love with me. Now can we…"

"_What_?" Fukushima hissed in disbelief.

Monkey Fist blinked and sighed, willing his annoyance, anger, and desperation to leave. He was stuck in it now, over the head stuck. After a long moment he opened his eyes and repeated, tone gentler, "Whether you believe it or not, she was in love with me."

"And you…" Fukushima began in shock.

"Hardly. But… but perhaps I could have come to love her," Monkey Fist replied, trying to ignore the hurt in DNAmy's eyes. He may not have _liked_ the geneticist, but she _was_ a valuable ally. He focused once more on the conversation at hand. He supposed, really, that there was no reason to hide his memories about… about Setsuka… anymore. He thought a moment, tapping his chin, then looked directly at the young man. "And I remembered _you_, Fukushima."

KP

Fukushima gasped, pale. "How so?" he asked tightly.

"Oh come now, why did you think I selected _you_ as my apprentice when I went for the Lotus Blade the first time? I can guarantee you it wasn't just because something about me made you stop and practically hand that sword over without a _fight_. I easily could have killed you… Except I remembered… I remembered and I selected you because I thought that if you were _half_ the person your mother had been, you would know something about the Legends. And I was right," Monkey Fist said.

"I… I remember you," Fukushima declared, almost in a daze as flashbacks of his life assailed his memories. "When I was young… When I was young, I think three, there was a man, very young and very reclusive. He couldn't have been much more than twenty, maybe less, maybe more, but not much. Mother was eighteen. He… he was a stranger in our village, who came and went like the wind. Mother talked about him often. He… he used to play with me while he waited for her. Not so much by choice, but mostly because I demanded his attention. But sometimes he would play with me of his own accord, or bring me gifts." Fukushima said this all with a smile, but the smile fell to dismay.

"I never said I didn't like you, boy," Monkey Fist quietly murmured, looking away.

"She would tell me, sometimes, that maybe one day I would have a father again," Fukushima murmured.

"I won't deny that it might have been a _possibility_," Monkey Fist stated, drawing a hand through his hair, feeling stressed and frustrated. "I didn't love your mother, Fukushima, but I believe… Oh rot, there's really no use in denying it. I believe I may have been _coming_ to; even returning earlier from my journeys for her sake." The others listened, awed.

KP

"How did she die? My mother," Fukushima asked.

Monkey Fist sighed through his nose, hands on his hips, then answered, "I suppose you are ready to hear. I _hope_ you are." In that moment Fukushima knew it wasn't something he _wanted_ to know, or something Monkey Fist was willingly telling him. That frightened him more than anything. "Look, she died by means of a curse," Monkey Fist declared.

"What do you mean?" Fukushima asked, eyes widening in fear.

"There was a scroll I needed translated and deciphered, pertaining to the legend," Monkey Fist began.

"When I was five she… she told me she was going to England for a little while and she left me at Yamanouchi. She never came back," Fukushima said, voice cracking.

"No… she didn't… She died on the plane about half-way through the return flight. If it's any consolation, it was said she died with your name on her lips," Monkey Fist offered. Fukushima willed back the tears shining in his eyes, but soon gave up and sobbed, shaking his head in denial. "I suppose in a way it was another reason I chose you… To try in some way to make up for the fate that took your mother away," Monkey Fist admitted, more to himself than to Fukushima. "That, and a promise."

"What promise?" Fukushima asked, fearing the answer yet wanting to hear it.

"If you _must_ know, a promise to take care of _you_, in case something happened to her. Of course, her leaving you in some godsforsaken secret ninja school killed any possibility of me _upholding_ that vow. How _could_ I if I couldn't even _find_ my ward? Besides, I was still very young, early twenties, and the idea of bringing you up when I was at such an age, not even old enough to really _be_ a father… it frightened me."

"You left her to die," Fukushima quietly said, voice cracking.

"Yes… And I've regretted it ever since," Monkey Fist answered.

"For yourself or her?" Fukushima demanded.

"For _you_!" he hissed sharply. Fukushima started, looking up at him with wide eyes. "Call it a paternal instinct, but as I've already said, I _did_ rather like you, boy. And you were too young to be without a mother. You were an orphan, and no child should ever have to suffer that. Setsuka believed I was a good man, that there was still hope for me. It cost her, her life." He turned to Yori, eyes meeting hers and boring into her very soul. "It will cost Yori _hers_," he said, more to Yori than to Fukushima.

Yori looked down sadly. He could believe what he would. "You are wrong," she said, though her voice was uncertain.

"Foolish girl," Monkey Fist bit. He turned back to the others and said, "Now can we please get to work on Drew?" Swiftly he walked away. The other villains and heroes followed.

KP

Fukushima was frozen, looking down at the ground. Just then a hand was on his shoulder. "Fukushima, you okay? The voice asked. Monique.

"No," he answered. "But I will get by. As always."

"I'm worried about you," she admitted, though she was reluctant to.

"There will not be another attempt at suicide," he vowed. After all, she knew about what he'd not long ago tried to do to himself. Part of him still was angered that Hirotaka had spared him.

"I _hope_ not," she replied. "I know I hinted traitors deserve death, but… maybe there are exceptions."

"Why so fearful for me, tigress?" he asked, grinning softly at her.

She was silent. After a moment she looked down and answered, "I don't know. But… but if anything happens to you…"

"Do you no longer hate me?" he asked.

"Whoa now, don't get ahead of yourself there, boy," she instantly denied.

"Then it should not matter to you if I forfeit my life," he said, walking by her. She looked after him in shock. Had he just hinted he wanted to… Oh heck no! Suddenly she seized him, turned him around, and took his lips. His eyes widened in shock.

She pushed him away, saying, "Have I told you how much I hate you? Because traitor, you don't even _know_." Angrily she stormed passed him. He gaped after her in shock. A grin sprang to his face he couldn't seem to wipe. So, smiling like an idiot, and hating it yet not minding, he followed her. Yes, tigress was certainly a fitting pet name for her. "Wipe that smile off your face, ninja," she ordered, noticing his look and cursing her blush.

KP

Drakken groaned painfully, eyes fluttering open. Shego was there, looking down on him. He blinked again, blurry vision clearing. Now he saw Killigan and Monkey Fist, and… He blinked blankly. Everyone _else_? Oh yes, he'd blacked out again shortly after Monkey Fist and Fukushima's little moment. "Nrrgh, am I going to live?" he asked, slightly afraid of what the answer would be.

"Trust me, you'll live," Kim replied.

"Oh good. Now tell me by what miracle," he said.

"Fukushima's healing prowess," Monique replied, jerking a thumb back at Fukushima. The ninja bowed to him.

"The Bebe's are disposed o', laddie. Hopefully ye' will no' have t' worry about them far a long time," Killigan said.

"Try never again," Monkey Fist replied.

"Wi' _our_ luck? Do no' push it lad," Killigan said.

"Is it a crime to be optimistic anymore?" Monkey Fist asked with an exaggerated sigh.

"Yes," Drakken grumbled.

"No one asked you," Monkey Fist nipped.

"I'm sick, I can say what I want," Drakken childishly insisted.

"Sick? Oh please. Yer en a bad way, but tha's about it," Killigan bit. Needless to say, the conversation led swiftly up to an argument. No one was sure if said argument was still on the same topic, but they really didn't care. The heroes slipped away, Bonnie giving Junior a kiss goodbye. The villains could find their _own_ ways home, whenever they so chose to, but right now the heroes knew they were borderline overstaying their welcome. With the main threat gone, the villians were back as enemies. Like ghosts they all disappeared, and soon so did the villains, including Shego, all of which finally grew tired of hearing Drakken, Killigan, and Monkey Fist ripping into each other. So much for happily ever after's, Shego wryly thought as she closed the door behind her.


End file.
